Immortel
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Le feu originel brûle sans jamais s'éteindre. Le feu dévore, consume, change les hommes en poussière. Le feu cautérise, soigne, épure les hommes écorchés. Le feu chante. Et l'oiseau mythique vient au monde puis meurt dans les flammes, renaissant de ses propres cendres.
1. Etincelle

**Rating :** K+ (évoluera peut-être par la suite)

 **Genre :** Général / Aventure

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent au Maître du D, Eiichiro Oda _(Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est un hasard s'il y a un D au milieu de 'Oda' ?)_

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau recueil d'OS - oui, encore un ! Les textes qui vont suivre sont indépendants, mais se suivent chronologiquement. J'aurais pu choisir de présenter cette histoire de façon 'classique' avec plusieurs chapitres qui se suivent, mais j'avais depuis longtemps envie d'expérimenter ce format de One-Shot se succédant tout en étant indépendants les uns des autres.

D'autre part, ce texte (et peut-être aussi les prochains) a été écrit dans le cadre du défi 'Le Chat à Neuf Queues' du Forum de Tous les Périls. Le principe est d'écrire un OS avec neuf mots imposés sur dix proposés. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

Les mots ont été proposés par **Aurore** **D** **Heart** : horoscope, chance, phénix, somnambule, lune, réputation, chemise, chantage, cabine, nuit.

* * *

 **IMMORTEL**

 **Étincelle**

 **An 1128.**

 **North Blue - Royaume de Luvneel.**

\- Emmène-moi avec toi !

Montblanc Norland baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon qui tirait sur un pan de sa **chemise**. Il éclata de rire et posa sa grande main sur les mèches blondes de l'enfant, l'ébouriffant avec affection. Le gamin se débattit et repoussa la main en grognant, s'arc-boutant sous l'effort.

\- C'est pas drôle ! J'ai _huit_ ans ! Je suis assez grand pour partir avec toi !

\- Mon propre équipage ne m'accompagne pas...

L'explorateur s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçon. Celui-ci, les poings sur les hanches, affichait un air buté.

\- Le roi veut que nous fassions le voyage avec ses propres soldats.

\- Mais je veux voir Kalgara, moi ! Et la cité Shandia ! Et le serpent géant !

\- Une autre fois, Marco...

Le botaniste lui donna une tape affectueuse avant de se relever. L'enfant le fixait, boudeur, ce qui lui arracha un nouvel éclat de rire. Il aurait bien le temps, quand il serait plus grand, de voyager et de vivre des aventures. Alors il n'aurait plus besoin des histoires que Norland racontait, à lui et aux autres enfants du Royaume, à chacun de ses retours de voyages. Il adressa un dernier salut au gamin puis monta à bord de l'imposant navire que le Roi avait affrété pour l'occasion.

.

Marco donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui dévala la pente jusqu'au port. Il était resté jusqu'au bout pour voir le bateau de Norland disparaître sous l'horizon bleu de la mer. Il aurait _tellement_ voulu aller avec lui. Il voulait voir la mer, découvrir de nouvelles îles et manger des fruits bizarres qui n'existaient que là-bas, il voulait vivre des aventures, sauver des gens et se faire des amis géniaux partout dans le monde. Il voulait _vivre_ les histoires plutôt que de se les entendre raconter par un autre. Norland était un idiot, il ne comprenait _rien_.

Les adultes ne comprenaient jamais rien de toute façon.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, où sa mère trouverait sûrement une corvée ennuyante à lui donner, alors le garçon fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la taverne du Pissenlit Bleu, où Norland et son équipage avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Les enfants du quartier étaient toujours sûrs de le trouver là, une chope de bière à la main, lorsqu'ils souhaitaient entendre une nouvelle histoire.

Marco poussa la porte et entra dans la taverne. Bien sûr Norland n'était pas là. Il venait tout juste de partir avec le Roi. Mais son équipage était présent, ruminant eux aussi la déception de n'avoir pu accompagner leur Capitaine sur GrandLine. Le garçon se fraya un chemin entre les hommes occupés à jouer aux cartes et ceux attablés au bar. Il grimpa sur un tabouret, puis sauta sur la table la plus proche, faisant voler les cartes et les jetons sous ses pieds. Un concert de protestations explosa autour de lui, mais il l'ignora.

\- Il faut suivre Norland ! affirma-t-il avec toute l'assurance de ses huit ans.

La colère laissa place à la stupeur.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Marco ?

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, ce que les adultes pouvaient être _stupides_ , parfois ! Poings sur les hanches, il se résolut à tout leur expliquer :

\- Il faut prendre un bateau et rattraper Norland, comme ça on ira avec lui voir Kalgara !

Un silence stupéfait suivit sa déclaration, puis tous les hommes éclatèrent de rire. Marco se recroquevilla sous l'ampleur de l'hilarité générale, mais se reprit bien vite. Il avait _huit_ ans, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, bande de macaques ?!

\- Descends de là, morveux.

Stanlos l'agrippa par le col de son tee-shirt et le souleva avec une facilité rageante. Marco se débattit comme un beau diable, mais rien n'y fit et le marin le posa juste là, par terre. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de se relever que les hommes étaient déjà revenus à leur partie de cartes et se disputaient la répartition des jetons éparpillés sur la table.

Grognant de frustration, Marco fit demi-tour.

Il était trop jeune encore pour comprendre qu'entreprendre un voyage aussi long et périlleux ne s'improvisait pas. Trouver un navire suffisamment grand et solide pour écumer la Route de tous les Périls était difficile et l'affréter coûtait beaucoup d'argent. Recruter un équipage compétent l'était tout autant, sans parler de l'équipement et des vivres à prévoir. L'entreprise, si tentante soit-elle, n'était pas réalisable au vu de leurs maigres moyens.

Mais, gamin de huit ans, la tête farcie de rêves et d'aventures, Marco ne pouvait pas le voir. Aussi, alors qu'il atteignait la sortie de la taverne, il aperçut les affaires des marins près de la porte. Et dans un gros sac suspendu à une patère, il vit plusieurs fruits étranges et colorés. Sans même hésiter une seule seconde, il en prit trois au hasard et se faufila aussitôt dehors. Il courut jusqu'au port et se trouva un coin tranquille pour étudier son butin.

Le premier fruit était assez gros, fait d'une sorte d'écorce solide qui formait un agencement curieux de petits losanges orangés. D'épaisses feuilles vertes formaient une corolle sur le dessus du fruit. L'écorce était trop dure pour être mangée et il n'avait rien pour la découper alors il laissa cette première plante exotique de côté pour le moment. La seconde avait vaguement la forme d'une poire et était d'une jolie couleur bleue phosphorescente. Il y avait de petits motifs en spirales jaunes sur la peau nervurée du fruit et Marco avait presque l'impression que la plante _palpitait_ entre ses doigts.

Curieux, il la porta à sa bouche.

S'il n'avait pas le droit de partir avec Norland, il pouvait au moins goûter les fruits bizarres qu'il ne manquait jamais de ramener de ses expéditions. Comme ça, il pourrait presque s'imaginer être parti avec lui.

Il croqua dans la chair bleue et sursauta lorsqu'un cri retentit derrière lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Marco ?

De surprise, l'enfant avala tout rond. Il le regretta aussitôt, un goût de cendre moisie envahissant sa bouche et sa gorge. _Beurk !_

\- Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Marco ?

\- Hein ?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers Benny, l'un des botanistes qui travaillaient avec Norland. Il le regardait, les yeux agrandis d'horreur et tétanisé d'effroi, comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

.

 _Deux mois plus tard._

Le garçon se tassa entre les grosses caisses de cargaison qui encombraient quotidiennement les quais. Recroquevillé sous une bâche étanche, il se faisait le plus silencieux possible et tendait l'oreille en quête du moindre son. Il était assez tard pour que les bars et les tripots du port aient fermé leurs portes, et l'aube suffisamment lointaine pour que les pêcheurs les plus matinaux soient encore couchés. L'heure du loup.

Pas un bruit.

Il sortit délicatement de sa cachette, aux aguets, serrant son sac à dos dans ses bras. Les lieux étaient déserts. Alors il avança jusqu'au bord du quai et son regard s'émerveilla à la vision du majestueux navire amarré sous la lumière blanche de la **lune**.

Les trois mâts se dressaient à une hauteur vertigineuse, comme un défi lancé aux étoiles et aux étendues inconnues - Marco avait appris leurs noms, Mât de Misaine, Grand Mât et Mât d'Artimon. L'entrelac sophistiqué de cordages et de voilures grinçait et bruissait avec la brise nocturne, tandis que le bois craquait doucement sous le clapotis des vagues qui léchaient la coque peinte en jaune et bleue. Le garçon percevait à peine les couleurs dans la semi-obscurité, mais il avait si souvent observé la frégate à la lumière du jour qu'il la connaissait presque par cœur.

 _L'Hermione_ avait accosté deux semaines plus tôt, provoquant de vives réactions dans le Royaume. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un navire aussi imposant visitait le Port, tout juste revenu de GrandLine et les cales pleines de marchandises exotiques. Les commerçants et les badauds s'étaient rués sur l'équipage avant même que celui-ci ait pu mettre pied à terre.

Depuis lors tout le monde ne parlait plus que de _L'Hermione_ et de ses marins.

Il se disait beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Jonas racontait que la large griffure à la poupe du navire avait été faite par un authentique dinosaure, et Kerri chuchotait tout bas que sous leurs blanches voiles se cachait un pavillon noir, mais Marco n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Kerri était un _adulte_ et disait souvent des choses étranges après tout.

Ce qu'il avait parfaitement saisi en revanche, c'est que le bateau allait bientôt refaire voile sur la Route de Tous les Périls.

Et le garçon était fermement décidé à partir avec lui pour retrouver Norland sur l'île des Shandias.

Il resserra la sangle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et tendit la main droite devant lui, se concentrant intensément. Quelques secondes plus tard, de légères flammes bleutées apparurent entre ses doigts et, sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il fit glisser les flammèches sur sa peau, savourant leur chaleur réconfortante. Il ne craignait plus le feu depuis qu'il avait mangé le _fruit du démon_ , comme l'appelait Benny. Marco ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de démoniaque là-dedans. Au contraire, c'était amusant.

Jonas avait fait des recherches dans ses nombreux livres de botanique, et avait conclu qu'il s'agissait du Mera Mera no Mi. Benny n'était pas d'accord, arguant que le fruit de Marco n'avait pas les propriétés habituelles d'un logia et...

En fait, le garçon n'avait pas vraiment écouté la suite du débat. Il s'en fichait un peu. Il préférait s'entraîner à faire naître les flammes bleues dans ses mains. Il y arrivait de plus en plus facilement, et c'était franchement _cool_. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait plus nager. Contrairement à ce que pensait Benny, ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêcherait de partir en mer.

Marco leva la main, et la lumière dansante de ses flammes projeta des reflets liquides que le grand lion d'or, figure de proue de la frégate. Il longea le quai jusqu'à la passerelle menant à bord du navire. Il parcourut l'étroite planche en bois et sauta adroitement sur le pont. Le garçon huma l'odeur de goudron et de sel, se dévissant presque la tête pour admirer les hautes voilures qui habillaient le ciel étoilé. Une joie trépidante envahit son cœur à l'idée de ce voyage dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Tout à son émerveillement, il sursauta lorsque la porte de la **cabine** du capitaine, à l'autre bout du pont, s'ouvrit brutalement.

\- Qui va là ? s'écria une voix grincheuse.

Surpris, Marco cria _comme une fille_ et les flammes dans sa main disparurent. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de réagir que déjà le capitaine était sur lui. Le garçon ne l'avait encore jamais vue, mais sut immédiatement que c'était elle.

Oui, c'était une femme.

De haute taille, elle avait de larges épaules et la carrure d'un homme - malheur à celui qui oserait le lui faire remarquer. La moitié droite de son crâne était rasée, l'autre disparaissant sous une masse volumineuse de cheveux roux, épais et fourchus. Une vilaine cicatrice partait de son œil droit, remontait sur sa tempe et serpentait sur la peau lisse du crâne.

Marco se demanda si elle s'était rasée la tête pour mieux faire voir la vieille blessure. Si elle faisait ça pour effrayer les gens... Le garçon déglutit, ça marchait plutôt bien.

Ses lourdes bottes résonnaient sur le pont et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Marco se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors qu'elle posait une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur mon navire au beau milieu de la **nuit** ? éructa-t-elle.

\- J-je... bredouilla faiblement Marco.

Il repensa à l'excuse qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il se redressa malgré le poids de la main sur son épaule, et affirma haut et fort :

\- Je suis **somnambule** et...

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, morveux. J'ai senti l'odeur de tes flammes.

\- Que... Hein ?

Il crut pendant un instant avoir mal compris. La capitaine avait un drôle d'accent, qui sonnait étrange dans sa voix. Un sourire narquois déchira ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire rassurant.

\- Montre, ordonna-t-elle.

Et même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, Marco obéit. Cependant, le regard noir de la capitaine brûlait sa nuque et la main sur son épaule semblait peser une tonne, le garçon avait beau se concentrer sur sa paume tendue devant lui, les flammes bleues demeuraient absentes. Un ricanement échappa à la femme rousse, comme si elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Elle lâcha son épaule, se recula d'un pas, et commença à grogner.

Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement un grognement, mais plutôt un son grave qui palpitait, qui _crépitait_ dans sa gorge. On aurait presque dit une mélodie.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange, puisque Marco commença à _sentir_ le feu. D'abord celui des lanternes dans la cabine du capitaine, et des torches lointaines sur le port. Il perçut le brasier du phare qui étincelait à des miles de là. Puis le garçon entendit le feu qui coulait dans ses propres veines et qui brûlait dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Baissant les yeux sur sa main, il fut presque surpris de ne pas la voir dévorée par les flammes. Il avait l'impression que le feu palpitait au même rythme que son cœur, que sa respiration devenue saccadée. Il croisa le regard de la capitaine et y lut comme une invitation. Marco dirigea alors son attention sur ses doigts, et fit naître les flammes bleutées avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il, aussi extasié qu'il était effrayé.

\- Je m'en doutais... les flammes du **phénix**...

Elle avait cessé son étrange musique, et Marco perdit la perception du feu autour de lui. Ses flammes brûlaient toujours, mais il devait se concentrer à nouveau pour les conserver.

\- J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois, continua la capitaine.

Elle tendit la main et _attrapa_ les flammes de Marco. Bouche-bée, il la regarda jouer avec les flammèches bleues entre ses doigts, sans se brûler. Puis elle leva le bras et _avala_ le feu. Littéralement. Les flammes glissèrent dans sa bouche, elle déglutit puis lâcha un rôt sonore.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir mangé un Zoan Mythique, dit-elle en guise d'explications.

La capitaine lui adressa un sourire narquois et commença à se transformer. Muet de stupéfaction, Marco regarda sa peau se couvrir d'écailles écarlates, ses yeux se fendre en pupilles verticales et ses doigts s'étirer en griffes d'ivoire. Une longue et musculeuse queue battit l'air derrière ses jambes devenue pattes. Les mèches sauvages disparurent et son crâne s'allongea, prenant une forme reptilienne tandis qu'une langue bifide sifflait devant ses crocs acérés.

L'enfant recula d'un pas devant la créature, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher.

\- J'ai mangé le Fruit de la Salamandre, siffla-t-elle. Je me nourris et tire ma force des flammes, je peux ressentir _l'âme_ du feu dans chaque brasier, dans chaque flambée. Et toi, petit phénix, tu brûles comme je n'ai jamais vu un feu brûler...

Marco resta muet de stupéfaction un moment. Puis, il bredouilla :

\- U-un... phénix ?

Il avait lu des histoires à ce sujet dans les livres de Jonas. L'oiseau mythique, qui venait au monde et mourait dans les flammes, renaissant de ses propres cendres.

\- Toi aussi tu peux te transformer. Laisse-moi te montrer...

La capitaine recommença l'étrange grognement-mélodie, mais cette fois le son était plus fort, plus puissant. Il cascadait dans les airs et crépitait entre les voiles, gonflait dans la gorge de la salamandre et résonnait dans le cœur du garçon. Marco sentit à nouveau les feux du port, ainsi que tous ceux de la ville, du royaume tout entier.

Et dans son cœur, un véritable _brasier_.

Les flammes bleues naquirent dans le creux de ses mains sur une simple pensée. Et le feu remonta sur ses bras, son torse, son corps tout entier se fondait dans le feu. Sa chair, ses muscles, ses organes, ses os s'enflammèrent sans qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. Au contraire, il baignait dans une douce et réconfortante chaleur, une agréable fournaise. La brûlure était réparatrice, curative.

Marco réalisa qu'il avait changé, son corps avait cédé aux flammes bleues et de longues ailes s'étendaient depuis ses épaules. _Pouvait-il voler ?_

\- Makka !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

L'enfant sursauta de surprise, et peu habitué à la carrure de son nouveau corps, trébucha en arrière. La patte puissante de la capitaine le retint par la nuque avant qu'il ne tombe sur le Grand Mât. Elle le redressa brutalement. Le grognement-mélodie avait cessé et Marco sentit les flammes lui échapper alors qu'il retrouvait l'apparence d'un petit garçon.

\- T'es folle de te transformer comme ça au milieu du bateau ? ragea l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre sur le pont.

Il était grand et svelte, les cheveux coupés courts et une petite moustache blonde bouclait sur ses lèvres. Il portait une drôle de salopette qui semblait avoir été cousue avec plein de morceaux de tissu différents, comme un patchwork multicolore. Il avait un tee-shirt blanc dessous et un drôle de chapeau sur la tête.

Et il avait l'air très, très en colère.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte des risques ! Et c'est quoi ce marmot bleu que t'as dégoté encore ?

\- Ça va, calme-toi Fullis ! rétorqua la capitaine avec nonchalance.

Elle avait repris forme humaine sans que Marco s'en aperçoive.

\- T'aurais pu foutre le feu au bateau avec tes conneries ! _Encore !_

\- J'avais le contrôle de la situation !

\- Tu as eu de la **chance** , oui...

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil au Grand Mât derrière lui. Il réalisa que lorsqu'il avait manqué de trébucher dessus, il avait la forme d'un immense oiseau de flammes bleues. Si la capitaine ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait très bien pu mettre le feu à la frégate. Sans le vouloir, certes, mais les conséquences auraient pu être dramatiques.

Marco sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était peut-être marrant d'avoir des flammes bleues dans les doigts, ça l'était moins d'incendier un navire. _Et s'ils avaient été en pleine mer ?_

\- Putain Makka, t'es capitaine, arrête d'être aussi immature !

\- Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'accorder un peu plus de respect à ta _Capitaine_ justement ! Comment tu veux que l'équipage m'estime si même mon second n'a aucune considération pour moi !

\- Commence par mériter mon respect avant de...

Le jeune garçon sourit malgré lui. Ils étaient drôles. Et puis franchement, cette capitaine avait aucune autorité. Sa transformation en salamandre était classe, c'est vrai. Mais elle était carrément nulle comme capitaine.

Marco se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait un certain pouvoir sur le feu, comme lui. Et elle avait un grand navire prêt à aller sur la Route de Tous les Périls. L'enfant sourit. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Norland quand il le retrouverait sur GrandLine avec un navire et un équipage pareils.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux adultes se turent brutalement et dévisagèrent le gamin.

\- De quoi ? demanda stupidement Makka.

Marco inspira profondément. Il avait conscience que tout se jouait _maintenant_. Il devait les convaincre de le laisser embarquer sur le bateau avec eux.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, répéta-t-il. Je veux partir avec vous sur GrandLine, à bord de _L'Hermione._

La capitaine et son second restèrent figés. Interdits.

\- Je travaillerais ! Sur le bateau, je veux dire. Je ferais ma part du travail. Je veux aller sur la Route de Tous les Périls, je n'ai pas peur du danger !

La femme rousse hoqueta doucement, puis ses lèvres se déchirèrent en un large sourire et elle éclata de rire. Elle se tordit en arrière et manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Le second en salopette secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Je suis très sérieux ! cria-t-il, vexé de leurs réactions.

\- Un marmot comme toi n'a rien à faire sur un navire pira-AÏE !

Fullis venait de donner un coup de poing à sa capitaine en la fusillant du regard. Il se tourna vers Marco, l'air terriblement sérieux.

\- Un enfant n'a pas sa place sur un navire marchand comme le nôtre, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, voilà, approuva Makka en se massant l'épaule. Allez, fous le camp, gamin !

\- Mais je peux vous aider, argumenta-t-il alors que la capitaine le soulevait par le col de son tee-shirt. J'ai les pouvoirs d'un Fruit du Démon !

\- Pouvoirs que tu ne maîtrises même pas, fit-elle remarquer en le menant vers la passerelle.

\- Et on a assez d'une pyromane à bord, grommela Fullis dans leur dos.

\- Attendez, je...

Elle le balança sur le quai et il roula au sol. Il se redressa aussitôt, furieux, pour voir la femme pousser dans l'eau la planche reliant le navire à la terre ferme.

\- Allez, bonne nuit, morveux.

Makka disparut derrière le bastingage avec un geste de la main moqueur, et il eut beau s'époumoner devant la frégate, elle ne revint pas.

.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Marco tenta par tous les moyens d'embarquer à bord de _L'Hermione_. Il passait des heures collé aux basques de Makka, à la harceler de questions sur GrandLine - auxquelles elle répondait toujours avec cet air narquois qui faisait qu'il ne savait jamais s'il devait la croire, ou si elle se foutait tout simplement de sa gueule. Il lui expliqua en long et en large tout ce en quoi il pourrait être utile en mer, mais elle contrait tous ses arguments avec une aisance déconcertante - il était pourtant persuadé que savoir jouer _Le Saké de Binks_ à la flûte à bec était ca-pi-tal pour un marin.

Oui bon, au départ, c'était sa mère qui avait _insisté_ pour qu'il apprenne à jouer de la flûte. Puis elle lui avait _confisqué_ l'instrument quand il avait appris des chansons paillardes auprès de l'équipage de Norland. _Tsss... les adultes ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent !_

Quand il insistait trop, Makka se mettait en colère, lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un sale mioche arrogant et stupide et que jamais elle ne s'encombrerait d'un tel boulet en mer. Son drôle d'accent ressortait quand elle était furieuse, rendant sa voix rocailleuse comme un orage, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire Marco. Il se moquait alors d'elle et l'appelait 'Ogresse des Mers', ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. C'était en général à ce moment-là que la capitaine le balançait par dessus bord et que l'un des membres d'équipage était obligé d'aller le repêcher.

Ces derniers s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation, faisant des paris sur le temps nécessaire avant le plongeon fatidique ou parfois, sur le nombre de plongeons dans la journée - le record était de six. Le marin qui perdait le pari était de 'corvée de repêche' pour sortir Marco de l'eau.

Seul Fullis était contrarié par l'entêtement du garçon.

 _Enfin, Makka l'était aussi, mais ça ne comptait pas_. Le second en salopette regardait Marco d'un air méfiant depuis qu'il avait menacé de leur faire du **chantage**.

Un jour, après un énième plongeon, il essorait rageusement son tee-shirt trempé et avait balancé un regard furieux à la capitaine qui se tordait de rire.

\- Si tu ne me prends pas à bord, j'irais raconter ton secret partout dans la ville !

La réaction avait été tellement immédiate que Marco avait cru gagner. La rousse avait aussitôt cessé de rire, trébuchant à moitié sur un cordage qui traînait par terre et l'avait fixé, incrédule. Les membres d'équipage aux alentours s'étaient tous figés, muscles tendus et mains crispées. Le regard de Fullis s'était fait sombre et dur, ses doigts se fermant sur le manche de son sabre. Marco s'était redressé, fier de lui.

\- Makka ! Prends-moi dans ton équipage, où je raconte à tout le monde, dans toute la ville, que tu as mangé un Fruit du Démon !

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement, puis la Salamandre avait souri doucement. Et ce sourire avait inquiété Marco. Il avait l'habitude de voir la capitaine hurler et tempêter comme une furie. Il avait l'habitude de la voir rire et se moquer de lui sans la moindre considération. Elle était souvent hautaine, narquoise, supérieure. Mais ce sourire... c'était un sourire _doux et gentil_.

Le souvenir de ce sourire le faisait encore frissonner aujourd'hui.

Makka s'était alors avancée sous les regards entendus - et détendus - de son équipage et avait escaladé la figure de proue de la frégate pour se jucher sur la tête dorée du lion. Elle avait hurlé comme une forcenée, attirant l'attention de tous les marins, les marchands et les badauds qui grouillaient dans le port. Puis, elle s'était transformée en Salamandre.

Là, devant tout le monde. Aux yeux de tous.

Marco était stupéfait et dépité. Son ultime plan de secours avait échoué.

L'équipage était partagé entre le rire et le désespoir. Fullis était fou de rage, il avait hurlé et tempêté pendant presque _une heure_ contre sa capitaine immature et stupide, répandant une pluie de postillons autour de lui. Ce qui avait beaucoup amusé les hommes de _L'Hermione._

Toute guillerette, Makka avait donné une tape amicale au garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Maître chanteur et joueur de flûte... Maah... tu es un garçon bourré de talents !

Marco avait passé le reste de la journée à bouder, assis en tailleur sur une bitte d'amarrage. Il avait appris après coup que même si la capitaine restait discrète sur son fruit du démon, cela n'avait rien d'un secret. Aussi, même si elle n'avait pas évoqué ses pouvoirs depuis son arrivée à Luvneel, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à faire une démonstration publique de sa capacité. Alors si en plus, elle pouvait embêter Marco...

Les réactions en ville avaient été plus mitigées. Passé l'émerveillement face à l'exotisme de ce navire venu de si loin, et une fois les transactions les plus juteuses conclues, l'équipage de _L'Hermione_ s'était avéré être bruyant et assez encombrant. Les hommes passaient leurs soirées dans les bars à chanter à tue-tête et à se saouler. Plusieurs jeunes femmes de la Haute-Ville avaient été en leur compagnie - même si Marco ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à la compagnie des marins. Leurs histoires devaient être bien plus amusantes que les repas officiels des dignitaires du Royaume.

Même Benny et Kerri voyaient les hommes de _L'Hermione_ d'un mauvais œil. Au début, ils s'étaient inquiétés de l'idée que Marco s'était mis dans la tête de partir avec eux sur GrandLine. Les deux botanistes avaient été rassurés - et un brin amusés - du refus musclé que lui opposait à chaque fois la capitaine. Benny était même allé boire un verre avec Makka pour discuter des pouvoirs du Fruit de Démon de Marco, et ils avaient eu l'air de bien s'entendre.

Mais après la fameuse démonstration sur la proue du navire, Benny avait pris le garçon à part pour une 'discussion sérieuse'. L'explorateur lui avait dit de se méfier des marins de _L'Hermione_ et d'arrêter de les provoquer comme il le faisait. Ces hommes, et la capitaine en particulier, avaient écumé La Route de Tous les Périls, la plus dangereuse des mers. Et ils y avaient survécu. Ils étaient forts et qui savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Marco avait protesté, mais Benny avait insisté. Le garçon avait eu l'impression que le botaniste lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus. Dès lors, à chaque fois qu'il retournait sur la frégate, l'un des membres de l'équipage de Norland restait au port pour garder un œil sur lui.

Ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose, Makka refusait encore et toujours de le laisser embarquer.

En dernier recours, il avait essayé de monter en cachette sur le bateau et de se planquer dans la cale en attendant qu'ils prennent la mer. Mais la capitaine et tout l'équipage le connaissaient à présent si bien qu'ils l'avaient trouvé avec une facilité humiliante. Marco avait fait une crise, mais la rousse fulminante l'avait balancé à la flotte sans même l'écouter. Le garçon se désespérait de pouvoir retrouver Norland sur l'île des Shandias.

À ce rythme-là, Benny et les autres n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire : Marco n'était pas près de quitter Luvneel. _Mais ils veillaient quand même..._

\- Tu sais, Norland est parti il y a presque trois mois, lui dit Jonas un jour. Ils ont déjà du atteindre l'île et vont bientôt entamer leur voyage de retour. Même si tu pars aujourd'hui pour les rejoindre, tu risques juste de les rater...

Cela n'avait pas réconforté le garçon, toujours vexé comme un pou.

Puis vint le jour où _L'Hermione_ , à son tour, se prépara au départ. Marco refusa catégoriquement de descendre au port pour leur dire au revoir. Il resta cloîtré chez lui toute la matinée, observant par le coin de la fenêtre de la cuisine les quais qui bourdonnaient d'activité et les larges voiles de la frégate qui se déployaient sur le ciel d'azur. À midi, il put voir la silhouette facilement reconnaissable de Makka sur le pont, s'égosillant sur ses hommes qui allaient dans tous les sens pour affréter le navire. Sa demi-chevelure rousse se déployait comme une corolle autour de son visage.

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Marco.

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, bouscula sa mère qui l'appelait pour passer à table et se rua à l'extérieur. Il dévala la pente qui menait au port à toute allure, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Il bondit sur les quais, se faufila entres les passants, donnant quelques coups de coudes pour se frayer un passage plus rapidement. Émergeant enfin de la foule, il s'aperçut que la frégate avait déjà quitté le port et voguait à quelques encablures de là.

\- _Makka !_ hurla-t-il à s'en écorcher la gorge.

La tête rousse et ébouriffée de la capitaine apparut au dessus du bastingage. Il crut entendre l'écho de son rire moqueur alors qu'elle agitait les bras dans sa direction. D'autres membres d'équipage se joignirent à elle pour lui faire signe et Marco bondit sur place en faisant de grands gestes des mains, hurlant un mélange de promesses et d'insultes que, dans son exaltation, il ne parvenait même pas à démêler. Même lorsque _L'Hermione_ fut trop loin pour être à portée de voix, il continua, ignorant les murmures et les regards dans son dos.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, Marco alla à la taverne du Pissenlit Bleu. Puisqu'il était convenu que Norland devait actuellement entamer son voyage de retour, il devenait inutile de partir en expédition pour le rejoindre. Alors autant retrouver les autres membres d'équipage pour passer le temps ensemble en attendant le retour du Capitaine Montblanc.

Perché sur un haut tabouret avec un jus de pomme dans les mains, le garçon observait la partie de cartes qui opposait Benny et Jonas à Kerri et Stanlos.

\- Tsch, une bonne chose que ce gibier de potence de l'Hermione ait enfin mis voile !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda naïvement Marco. Makka est bizarre, mais elle est drôle. Tu l'as jamais vue quand elle est en colère ?

\- C'est de la vermine de forbans, tout ça...

\- Stanlos, prévint Benny d'une voix ennuyée, sans quitter son jeu des yeux.

\- Quoi ? J'vois pas pourquoi tu veux l'cacher au gamin, s'énerva Stanlos.

\- L'a raison, Ben, approuva Kerri. C'est pas parce qu'il s'est entiché de cette nana qu'il faut...

\- On n'est sûr de rien, coupa Benny.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Sûr de quoi ? Vous parlez de quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Les adultes l'ignorèrent et Marco se renfrogna. Il _détestait_ quand les grandes personnes faisaient ça. Benny conservait son calme tranquille, mais son œil sévère ne quittait plus Stanlos.

\- Arrête, y'a pas à tortiller, tu l'as vue se transformer l'autre jour ? Et t'as vu l'avis de recherche, oui ou non ? cracha Stanlos en sortant une affiche de la poche de son manteau.

Il plaqua le document sur la table, et agile comme un singe, Marco l'attrapa avant que Benny ne l'en empêche. C'était un avis de recherche, comme l'avait mentionné le botaniste. La photo était assez floue, mais la moitié de chevelure rousse et la cicatrice sur le crâne étaient révélatrices. Il lut le nom et le montant :

 _Makkalenka, 34 000 000 Berrys._

\- Héééééééé ?!

\- Ta copine salamandre, c'est une pirate, Marco, annonça Kerri.

.

 _Quelques mois plus tard._

\- Là-bas, je vois la fleur géante !

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Dépêchons-nous ! Les étamines de cette fleur nous permettront de faire des médicaments pour la Princesse malade !

\- Amis Tontattas, tous avec moi !

Les enfants s'éparpillèrent en courant et en hurlant. Ils bondissaient par dessus une brindille figurant une dangereuse plante carnivore. Ils rampaient dans un champ d'herbe symbolisant un tumultueux océan. Ils escaladaient un amas rocheux représentant une montagne infranchissable. Marco et ses amis partaient à l'aventure, comme tous les après-midis. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient des Nains sur Green Bit et leur princesse était tombée grandement malade. La course contre la montre pour trouver le remède était enclenchée !

Arrivé le premier en haut de l'amas rocheux, Tontatta-Marco brandit les poings en signe de victoire. Il allait aborder le prochain obstacle lorsque son regard tomba sur la mer. Un navire s'approchait du port. Un navire avec la bannière du Roi. Un navire qu'il avait _déjà_ vu.

\- Il est revenu, souffla-t-il.

Un large sourire déforma ses lèvres et son cœur s'emplit de joie. Le garçon se tourna vers ses compagnons de jeu.

\- Il est revenu ! s'exclama-t-il. Norland est revenu !

Regards entendus et mines émerveillées, la Princesse Naine fut aussitôt oubliée. Les gamins dévalèrent la pente qu'ils avaient mis l'après-midi à gravir dans leurs jeux et se ruèrent jusqu'au port. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux quais, une longue file de soldats de la Garde Royale leur bloquait l'accès. Les garnements tentèrent de se faufiler entre les jambes des militaires, trop pressés de revoir leur héros pour se soucier des consignes de la Garde. Les soldats les rabrouèrent fermement, leur ordonnant de déguerpir.

Marco aperçut Benny et les autres, eux aussi bloqués par les militaires.

\- Héé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on peut pas voir Norland ?

\- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, les enfants, répondit le botaniste d'un air étrangement soucieux. Norland a des affaires à régler au Palais avec le Roi.

Il entendirent un convoi passer de l'autre côté de la haie de soldats. Entre deux mouvements de militaires, Marco réussit à apercevoir le célèbre explorateur, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers le Palais, escorté d'un nombre ahurissant de gardes.

\- Benny, pourquoi Norland il porte des chaînes ?

L'homme pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Derrière lui, les autres botanistes parlaient à voix basse entre eux. Marco sentit son ventre se nouer. Il se passait _quelque chose_ mais Benny ne voulait pas lui en parler. D'un pas rapide et agile, il se faufila au milieu du groupe d'adultes et se planta devant Stanlos. Il n'était pas toujours très gentil, mais il disait toujours la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le garçon.

\- Ils n'ont pas trouvé l'île... grogna l'homme, de méchante humeur.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Et Kalgara, alors ?

\- On ne sait pas ce que les Shandias sont devenus... répondit Kerri. Le Roi est furieux, il pense que Norland ment depuis le début...

\- Mais ! C'est complètement _débile..._

\- Ça suffit ! intervint sèchement Benny en tirant Marco et les autres enfants loin des gardes restés sur les quais.

Jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, le garçon aperçut les soldats qui regardaient le groupe de botanistes de Stanlos et Kerri d'un air mauvais. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Ça faisait la même chose quand ses parents étaient sur le point de se disputer, avant que son père ne quitte la maison, puis l'île. Marco sentit une sourde inquiétude engourdir ses membres. _Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout._

\- Rentrez chez vous, répéta Benny d'une voix sombre.

La plupart des gamins s'éparpillèrent après avoir échangé un regard inquiet. Marco s'attarda et regarda le botaniste d'un air grave.

\- Il ne va rien arriver, hein ? Même si le Roi croit que Norland ment, il ne va rien arriver ?

\- Rentre chez toi, Marco.

.

 _Le lendemain._

\- Montblanc Norland, par décret royal, vous êtes condamné à mort pour haute diffamation.

La grande silhouette sur l'échafaud était à peine visible tant la Grand-Place était bondée. Marco voulut se faufiler entre les badauds mais une poigne solide le retint. L'enfant leva les yeux vers Benny qui lui tenait fermement le bras, le visage sombre et le regard triste. Plus loin, le drame suivait son cours sur la potence, le célèbre explorateur ne démordait pas de sa position, affirmant que la Cité d'Or et le peuple Shandia existaient... Un frisson de doute traversa la foule. Norland était aimé et admiré de tous après tout.

Un espoir fou fit battre le cœur de Marco. Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger en fin de compte, malgré l'air sombre de Benny...

\- L'île a peut-être été engloutie par les flots... avançait Norland.

\- Assez ! jugea le vieux Roi depuis le grand fauteuil qui avait été installé pour lui près de l'échafaud.

Une nouvelle palpitation parcourut la foule. _« MENTEUR ! »_ Marco ne put dire d'où vint la première injonction, mais très vite elle se répéta et s'amplifia, reprise ici et là, de plus en plus fort. La foule grondait, la foule était en colère.

Marco voulut hurler, leur dire qu'ils étaient tous des _idiots_ , que Norland était quelqu'un de bien, que jamais il ne leur aurait menti. Jamais il ne _lui_ aurait menti. Mais Benny prit les devants et l'enferma dans l'étreinte solide de ses bras, une main fermement plaquée contre sa bouche. Marco se débattit, essaya même d'utiliser son Fruit du Démon, mais il ne le maîtrisait pas assez bien, la panique empêchait sa concentration et Benny était nettement plus fort que lui.

Quelque part dans la foule, Jonas et Kerri essayèrent de prendre le parti de leur capitaine. Benny souleva Marco, décidé à l'éloigner. Autant lui éviter ce spectacle. Plusieurs des membres de l'équipage - dont Stanlos - avaient été mis aux arrêts dans la nuit, après avoir protesté un peu trop violemment contre le sort réservé à Norland. Depuis, les gardes royaux étaient sur les dents. Certains des partisans de Montblanc étaient étroitement surveillés. Même si le cœur de Benny était déchiré par la tournure des événements, il ne pouvait pas laisser le gosse faire une scène.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au port, où il libéra sa bouche, sans toutefois le relâcher.

\- Arrête Benny, on doit y retourner ! On doit leur dire ! Il faut...

\- Ça suffit.

Le marin avait parlé d'une voix calme pourtant l'enfant se tut immédiatement. Benny ne s'énervait jamais, ne criait jamais. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans sa posture, son regard, dans la tonalité grave et profonde de sa voix qui imposait le respect. Les larmes aux yeux, Marco resta silencieux.

\- On ne peut rien faire. Tu ne ferais que t'attirer des ennuis, et cela ne sauverait pas Norland. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- Mais ils disent que c'est un menteur ! laissa échapper le garçon.

Un éclat sombre passa dans les yeux de Benny.

\- Les gens diront beaucoup de choses sur Norland. Des choses méchantes, des choses fausses. Ils vont détruire sa **réputation**. Mais tu ne dois jamais les écouter. Tu ne dois jamais les croire. Rappelle-toi toujours du capitaine comme d'un homme bon et honnête. Souviens-toi que non, il n'était pas un menteur...

La voix de Benny se brisa sur le dernier mot et Marco commença à pleurer. Le botaniste le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort tandis qu'au loin résonnaient les cris de la foule devant la mise à mort de son capitaine.

* * *

 _Huit ans plus tard._

 **An 1136.**

 **North Blue - Royaume de Luvneel.**

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent !

\- Oui, oui, grimaça l'adolescent en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de sa mère.

Elle le regardait avec les yeux brillants de larmes et il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de ne pas en faire plus. Marco se sentit vaguement coupable de la mettre dans un tel émoi. Il était son unique fils, et sa seule famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à Luvneel. Il ne le supportait pas.

Il ne tolérait plus les mensonges à l'encontre de Norland. L'explorateur d'exception, le botaniste de génie était rabaissé à la position d'affabulateur et de fou. Il était furieux de voir avec quelle facilité ceux qui l'admiraient de son vivant, se plaisaient aujourd'hui à couvrir son nom d'opprobre. Ils traînaient dans la boue celui qu'ils acclamaient autrefois comme un héros et leur hypocrisie emplissait l'adolescent de rage. Quel genre de lâche et de misérable retourne ainsi sa veste pour suivre une stupide opinion publique, dictée par un non moins stupide souverain ? Cette simple pensée suffisait à lui faire serrer les poings de colère.

Le coup de grâce avait été donné avec la parution de ce bouquin idiot, une parodie de conte pour enfants qui ne servait qu'à mieux bafouer et humilier la lignée Montblanc. C'était cela, plus que tout le reste, qui l'avait convaincu de partir. La goutte de trahison faisant déborder un vase de rancœur.

\- Tu es prêt, Marco ? demanda Benny.

\- J'arrive.

Tous les hommes l'attendaient à bord du navire, prêts pour le grand départ. L'équipage avait bien changé depuis la mort de Norland.

Certains, comme Stanlos et Kerri, avaient quitté le Royaume depuis un moment déjà. Refusant de fouler plus longtemps les terres qui avaient trahi leur capitaine, ils avaient choisi une autre voie pour poursuivre leur vie. Kerri avait envoyé quelques lettres au début, mais cela faisait des années que l'on n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux.

D'autres étaient toujours là, fidèles au poste et à leur chef disparu, comme Jonas, et bien sûr, Benny. Malgré le ressentiment qu'il conservait à l'égard du Royaume, il avait pris la tête de l'équipe d'exploration de Luvneel, décidé à perpétuer les idéaux et la soif de découverte de Norland. Peut-être dans une tentative désespérée de montrer à son peuple l'erreur dans laquelle il se leurrait. Marco n'était pas si optimiste, il n'y avait pas de salut pour une population s'aveuglant de ses propres mensonges. Mais une vieille solidarité le rattachait à Benny et aux autres 'anciens', le souvenir de Norland vivait en chacun d'eux. Et il savait bien que sa meilleure occasion de s'éloigner du Royaume était à leurs côtés.

À seize ans, Marco était jeune pour rejoindre une mission d'exploration d'aussi grande envergure. Mais les botanistes le connaissaient bien, y compris ceux qui avaient rejoint l'équipage ces dernières années. Alors que les autres enfants avaient fini par se lasser des histoires fantaisistes racontés par les aventuriers, lui n'avait jamais raté aucune rencontre, les histoires se changeant en discussions animées à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Seule sa mère était vraiment réticente à le laisser s'en aller, quoiqu'elle préférait sans aucun doute cela à son autre lubie d'enfance...

\- Promets-moi de rester sagement avec Benny et les autres, disait-elle justement d'un ton réprobateur et autoritaire.

\- Maman...

\- Promets-moi, insista-t-elle.

\- Maman, je n'ai aucune intention de devenir pirate, affirma-t-il.

Marco avait eu... une _'passade'_ jusqu'à l'âge de onze ou douze ans, nourrissant une passion excessive pour les Pirates de la Salamandre, et leur volcanique capitaine qui avait mis un nom sur son Fruit du Démon. Il collectionnait les articles de journaux et les avis de recherche qui tapissaient alors les murs de sa chambre d'enfant. Fut un temps où il clamait à tort et à travers qu'il deviendrait pirate un jour.

Son obsession infantile l'avait également conduit à faire des recherches sur le mythe de la Salamandre. Créature née des cendres du Feu Originel, elle se nourrissait de flammes vives et _chantait_ le feu. Ce dernier point avait avivé son intérêt, il avait encore en tête l'étrange son que produisait Makka, fait de grognements et de musique, qui lui avait permis de _sentir_ le feu mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais perçu avec ses propres pouvoirs, même aujourd'hui où il maîtrisait pleinement ses capacités.

Sa mère avait été atterrée et fermement opposée à cette lubie d'enfant. Benny l'avait regardé d'un air amusé, mais s'était attaché à tempérer la fascination que Marco éprouvait à l'époque pour Makka la Salamandre. Son fruit ne lui permettait pas de guérir par le feu, comme le sien. Pas plus qu'il ne lui octroyait le contrôle et la manipulation des flammes, comme le Mera Mera no Mi. La capitaine était un Zoan, mythique certes, mais un Zoan tout de même. Comme tous ceux de sa catégorie, son fruit lui offrait la capacité de se transformer, ainsi qu'une force musculaire accentuée. Le reste appartenait aux légendes et aux fantasmes.

L'enfant de l'époque l'avait à peine écouté. Aujourd'hui, Marco comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer. Mais il n'oubliait pas ce que cela faisait, de sentir chaque flamme, chaque _étincelle_ à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette sensation.

Quels que soient les réels pouvoirs de Makka, le jeune adolescent avait fini par se lasser de la piraterie pour revenir à ses premiers amours : l'exploration, l'aventure et, accessoirement, la botanique. Sa mère avait accueilli ce 'retour aux sources' avec réserve, soulagée qu'il ne veuille plus se faire criminel, mais soucieuse des dangers auxquels il s'exposerait toutefois. Elle n'oubliait pas, bien sûr, la tragique fin de Montblanc Norland.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Marco se troubla. Elle lui apparaissait si fragile à cet instant, sous la lumière chaude de l'aube. Le masque de la femme forte, de la mère célibataire ferme, sévère mais toujours juste, se fissurait sous ses yeux, laissant apparaître une maman démunie... Une envie puissante de la protéger _toujours_ le saisit aux tripes et sur une impulsion, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort pour étouffer ses sanglots.

\- Je t'écrirais, chuchota-t-il. Je reviendrais.

\- Marco ! l'appela Jonas dans son dos.

Il se sépara de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se détourner. Il renifla, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge et embarqua sur le navire. L'adolescent se pencha sur le bastingage pour voir sa mère et les autres proches de l'équipage rapetisser sur les quais qui s'éloignaient à mesure que le vent gonflait les voiles du bateau. Il lui fit signe de la main, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au loin. Il se retourna alors et rejoignit la proue du navire, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan.

Un sourire démangea ses lèvres.

Il reviendrait à Luvneel, il le savait. Il tenait trop à sa mère et à ses amis pour les quitter définitivement, mais il rêvait depuis si longtemps de quitter l'île pour explorer de nouveaux horizons. Quels paysages fabuleux allait-il découvrir ? Quelles rencontres étonnantes allait-il faire ? Quels mystères, quels trésors, l'attendaient par de-là cet horizon bleu ?

Et une part de lui se demandait s'il ne croiserait pas à nouveau Makka, au hasard de ses voyages ?


	2. Flammèche

**Note :** Bon, l'OS que j'avais initialement pensé pour la suite de ce recueil prenant une ampleur inquiétante (plus de huit milles mots en ayant à peine abordé la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu dans mon plan), je me suis résolue à le couper en deux. Voici donc la première partie.

Au passage, **le rating évolue en T** pour quelques menues allusions, mais sait-on jamais.

 **Note 2 :** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi 'Le Chat à Neuf Queues' _(CQ9 pour les intimes)_ du Forum de Tous les Périls. Le principe est d'écrire un OS avec neuf mots imposés sur dix proposés. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

Les mots ont été proposés par **La Poupee Vaudou** : ciel, danse, barbare, nuit, silence, animal, fumée, orage, sombre, triste.

* * *

 **Flammèche  
**

 **An 1137.**

 **North Blue - Île de Micqueot.**

\- Cul sec !

Marco porta le verre à ses lèvres et la liqueur lui brûla la gorge, descendant en ligne droite jusqu'à son estomac. L'adolescent déglutit, la langue et les tripes en feu, puis reposa son verre sur le comptoir dans un 'CLAC' sonore, essayant de camoufler la grimace qui déformait ses traits.

A dix-sept ans, il connaissait déjà les effets de l'alcool, voyager avec un groupe d'explorateurs impliquait quelques soirées plus ou moins arrosées. Il s'était même pris une cuite, une fois. Et s'il n'en gardait que des souvenirs très épars... Il se targuait toutefois de bien tolérer la boisson. Mais il devait se l'avouer : enchaîner les shoots avec la forte liqueur de Micqueot, c'était pas la même chose que siroter de la bière ou trinquer au rhum. La petite île, en plus de sa célèbre cuvée de vins Grands Crus, produisait une liqueur de raisin particulièrement corsée.

Les alcools forts étaient un peu une spécialité à North Blue : _Rien de mieux pour se réchauffer l'Hiver_ , comme disaient les Anciens. Mais la 'Liqueur Noire' de Micqueot... Ah, c'était quelque chose !

\- Bah alors, tu lâches l'affaire, petit Marco ? beugla Conrad, rond comme un tonneau, en posant un bras viril sur son épaule.

L'explorateur était une vraie montagne de muscles. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur l'adolescent qui faillit tomber de son tabouret.

\- Jamais ! croassa Marco en repoussant son camarde.

Il était de loin le plus jeune membre de l'équipage du _Héron Gris_ , caravelle d'exploration financée par le Royaume de Luvneel pour étudier les îles les plus reculées et méconnues de North Blue. Pour la plupart botanistes ou zoologues en plus d'être marins, les hommes frôlaient tous la quarantaine, ou plus. Cadet du groupe, Marco était la cible de nombreuses plaisanteries, et Conrad en particulier prenait plaisir à lui chercher des poux et à le chambrer à longueur de journée. Surtout depuis sa fameuse cuite deux mois plus tôt - il n'avait toujours pas réussi à reconstituer le déroulé exact de la soirée.

Hors de question donc de leur montrer qu'il arrivait au bout de sa résistance, même si ses joues rouges, sa voix débraillée et ses gestes maladroits hurlaient le contraire. Et en plus, il y avait Makka...

\- Une autre tournée pour le petit Marco ! s'exclama bruyamment Conrad en se redressant tant bien que mal.

 _Et merde..._ Le petit verre apparut devant l'adolescent, et il jeta un regard réticent aux reflets mordorés du liquide, si **sombre** qu'il paraissait noir, d'où le surnom de 'Liqueur Noire'. Des cris et des éclats de rire ponctuaient le fond sonore du bar, particulièrement animé ce soir. La **fumée** des torches éclairant la pièce formait un nuage gris au plafond et une forte odeur d'alcool et de transpiration flottait dans les airs.

\- Cul sec ! brailla Makka en montant sur sa chaise.

La femme rousse, aux cheveux rasés sur la moitié droite du crâne, tituba un bref instant puis pencha la tête en arrière pour vider son verre d'un seul trait. Elle bascula dangereusement sur sa chaise avant de retrouver son équilibre au dernier moment. Elle leva alors les mains en signe de victoire et tapa du pied sur son siège. Seulement la chaise déjà bien malmenée céda sous son poids et elle s'étala par terre, sous les rires hystériques de ses camarades. Marco se joignit aux éclats de rire, repoussant discrètement son propre verre auquel il n'avait pas touché.

Elle avait une sacré mine la capitaine pirate, affalée par terre au milieu des débris de sa défunte chaise ! Makka se releva pourtant sans mal, beuglant et jurant contre le mobilier de mauvaise qualité et le mépris affiché de son propre équipage qui se foutait de sa gueule sans vergogne. Ce qui redoubla l'hilarité générale.

Ça, les Pirates de la Salamandre savaient mettre l'ambiance, partout où ils passaient.

Déjà, lorsqu'ils avaient accosté à Luvneel neuf ans plus tôt, ils avaient fait l'animation du Royaume pendant presque un mois, même sous pavillon blanc. Marco, petit garçon à l'époque, ne les avaient plus revus après leur départ, jusqu'à ce que lui-même prenne la mer presque un an plus tôt. Motivé par la soif de découverte, l'adolescent s'était joint aux explorateurs mandatés par le Roi pour écumer les recoins cachés de North Blue. Ils avaient croisé l'équipage de la Salamandre à plusieurs reprises, partageant un repas ou faisant la fête lorsque le hasard les faisaient mouiller dans le même port, ou parfois, échangeant juste quelques mots d'un pont à l'autre alors que leurs navires se croisaient au milieu de l'océan, chacun poursuivant ensuite sa propre route. Avec le temps, les deux équipages s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Makka, furibonde, balança les morceaux brisés de sa chaise dans le feu de cheminée, qui crépita de plus belle en produisant une épaisse fumée opaque. On râla dans son dos, la rousse réagit au quart de tour et les insultes fusèrent. Quelqu'un finit par ouvrir la porte d'entrée, faisant courant d'air. La fumée se dissipa un peu, mais un vent glacé traversa la salle surchauffée du bar, provoquant de nouveaux marmonnements mécontents.

\- On devrait rentrer, dit Benny.

Marco loucha sur son capitaine, qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'avait vu boire à plusieurs reprises de cette atroce liqueur de raisin, mais il paraissait parfaitement sobre. Benny avait toujours l'air sobre, peu importe la quantité d'alcool ingérée.

\- Il n'est pas si tard que ça, protesta Marco.

\- Ben a pas tort, intervint Conrad en titubant un peu. Y'a beaucoup d'alcool qui a coulé...

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il était rare de voir le botaniste, fêtard invétéré, être aussi mesuré lorsqu'il était question de boisson.

\- Quoi t'es déjà fatigué ? le rallia Marco. Moi, j'ai encore soif !

\- Voilà qui est bien parlé ! s'exclama Makka en surgissant devant eux, sa moitié de chevelure plus ébouriffée que jamais. Une autre tournée !

Makka se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir du bar et lors du mouvement, son corps frôla dangereusement le bras de Marco. Troublé, l'adolescent se dépêcha de lever son verre et le vida d'un trait pour camoufler la rougeur de ses joues. Réflexe malheureux, la maudite liqueur de Micqueot lui ravagea l'œsophage et il faillit s'étouffer tout seul. La capitaine pirate se moqua crânement de lui, mais heureusement Benny veillait, lui tapant virilement dans le dos pour lui faire retrouver son souffle.

Marco croisa son regard et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Le chef botaniste avait la fâcheuse manie, avec ses prunelles claires et perçantes, de donner l'impression de lire dans les pensées aussi clairement que dans du cristal.

Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent laissa Makka le resservir. Au point où il en était, autant soigner le mal par le mal. Et alors que la pirate remplissait son verre, son regard glissa sur son chemisier, dont l'un des boutons avait sauté, donnant un infime aperçu de son décolleté. Marco déglutit, se disant que la couleur de ses joues passerait certainement pour un effet de l'alcool. Depuis qu'ils avaient par hasard recroisé la route des Pirates de la Salamandre un an plus tôt, Marco éprouvait pour la capitaine un attrait… _particulier_. Et les choses paraissaient empirer après chaque rencontre. Sa proximité le mettait en émoi et plus d'une fois, ses rêves et ses pensées s'étaient égarés en fantasmes... plutôt osés.

Pourtant Makka n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme à susciter l'intérêt des hommes.

Large d'épaules et assez trapue, elle avait presque la carrure d'un homme et était quasiment aussi grande que lui - alors qu'il avait eu une poussée de croissance démentielle à l'âge de quatorze ans.

Son visage anguleux n'était pas très... féminin, avec son nez légèrement tordu et sa longue balafre. Marco avait toujours été intrigué par cette étrange cicatrice, qui partait du coin de son œil droit, remontait sur sa tempe et zébrait le côté droit du crâne, entièrement rasé. La marque était ancienne, mais large, rouge et presque boursouflée par endroits. Bien sûr, l'adolescent s'interrogeait sur l'origine de la blessure, mais ce qui l'interpellait surtout, c'était que Makka garde la moitié du crâne rasée, exposant la cicatrice aux yeux de tous, au lieu de la camoufler sous son épaisse chevelure rousse. Le contraste était saisissant, entre le cuir chevelu nu et balafré d'un côté, et les mèches fourchues de l'autre, lui donnant un air sauvage.

Sur la photo de son avis de recherche, elle était carrément flippante. Mais pour bien la connaître, Marco savait que ce n'était qu'une image... Makka était peut-être une pirate, mais sa maladresse légendaire et son humour idiot en faisait un personnage sympathique.

Et l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette attirance physique à son égard.

Il ne l'avait jamais connue qu'avec chemises à manches longues et épais pantalons, qui ne dévoilaient rien de ses… hum, de ses formes. Pourtant, à l'occasion d'un mouvement, il arrivait que le froissement du tissu révèle la forme d'un sein, ou la courbe d'une hanche…. Et son imagination – très productive à ce sujet – faisait le reste. Marco parvenait d'ordinaire à dissimuler ses sentiments, mais ce soir, l'alcool lui montait à la tête, et il sentait le regard de Benny lui brûler la nuque, comme si le chef botaniste savait tout de son trouble.

Il se détourna.

\- Crache-flammes ! Crache-flammes ! Crache-flammes ! scandaient les hommes attroupés autour de Makka.

Assise sur le comptoir du bar au milieu des verres vides, la pirate jouait avec un briquet, l'actionnant d'une main et se curant le nez de l'autre. Elle fit glisser la petite flamme entre ses doigts avant de l'avaler tout rond. Le **silence** s'abattit autour de Makka alors qu'elle attendait, sourire narquois aux lèvres, entretenant son suspens. Puis elle relâcha dans un rôt monumental la flammèche ingurgitée plus tôt, crachant un long filet de feu, comme les dragons dans les mythes et légendes.

Le sourire de Marco se tordit un peu.

Bon, clairement, ce genre de petits détails freinaient considérablement sa libido galopante. Pourtant Marco ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en même temps que tous les autres. C'était complètement stupide, mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

Makka n'avait rien de la femme fatale, n'était ni séductrice, ni enivrante, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette attirance. La pirate n'était plus vraiment de la première jeunesse, ayant déjà bien entamé la quarantaine, un âge qui paraissait terriblement lointain à ses insouciants dix-sept ans. En fait, elle avait quasiment le même âge que sa mère – pensée qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Au-delà de la différence d'âge, c'étaient surtout ses souvenirs d'enfance qui le dérangeaient. Il se revoyait, à tout juste huit ans, arpenter le pont de _L'Hermione_ et harceler Makka de questions sur GrandLine. La pirate l'avait toujours rabroué, de façon assez musclée, mais toujours sans méchanceté, comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur. Marco se mordit la lèvre, _on était pas censé être physiquement excité par sa grande sœur._ Ce n'était pas tellement sain, comme réaction, non ? Mais Makka n'était pas vraiment sa sœur... Et merde, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Ses expériences avec les filles se réduisaient à quelques flirts innocents, et il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de gérer la situation.

De toute façon, il était raisonnablement certain que Makka se foutrait royalement de sa gueule si elle venait à apprendre son intérêt pour elle. Alors mieux valait garder tout ça pour lui.

\- On devrait rentrer, répéta Benny, toujours à ses côtés.

Marco s'apprêtait à protester - même si la présence de Makka le troublait un peu plus à chaque verre ingéré, il ne voulait pas partir - mais il resta muet en voyant l'air sombre et soucieux du chef botaniste. Et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cette expression ne présageait rien de bon.

 _Il allait se passer quelque chose._

L'adolescent releva la tête et observa les hommes qui buvaient et festoyaient tout autour de lui. Une bonne partie de l'équipage du _Héron Gris_ avait déjà quitté le bar pour rejoindre les couchettes de la caravelle, mais une demi-douzaine d'explorateurs étaient encore là, dont Conrad qui avait rejoint Jonas et Larno à la table des joueurs de cartes. Alban s'était endormi contre un mur et ronflait au rythme des conversations. Makka et ses pirates étaient bien entendu au centre de l'attention, parlant haut et riant fort. Et à y regarder de plus près, Marco réalisa qu'ils ne s'attiraient pas uniquement des regards amusés ou moqueurs... Les réactions étaient même plus réprobatrices qu'enjouées parmi les habitués du bar.

Les hommes de Micqueot observaient les singeries de Makka d'un air mauvais, mâchoire crispée et poings serrés. Depuis un moment déjà le murmure mécontent des locaux flottait sous l'ambiance joyeuse et débridée des pirates, mais se transformait à présent en rumeur grondante.

Un immense barbu en chemise à carreaux finit par se lever, pointant un doigt accusateur vers la capitaine :

\- Vous f'rez mieux d'foutre le camp d'ici ! On veut pas d'sales pirates comm' vous par chez nous !

Un silence tendu appesantit la salle. Makka, toujours assise sur le comptoir du bar, dévisagea le trouble-fête sans ciller. Autour d'elle, les pirates s'étaient figés d'anticipation, certains retenant un sourire entendu. Marco s'était également arrêté, ignorant la main de Benny sur son épaule qui le tirait vers la sortie. Lui aussi percevait cette attente brûlante, à la fois curieuse et effrayée. Le silence semblait crépiter, il y avait de l' **orage** dans l'air. Seul Fullis, le second de la Salamandre, pressait fermement le bras de sa capitaine, comme pour la convaincre de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

Bien sûr, elle l'ignora.

Se dégageant, Makka leva le bras et se renifla exagérément l'aisselle.

\- Maah... Pourtant on s'est bien lavés avant de venir ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

Les pirates éclatèrent de rire, haut et fort comme ils le faisaient toujours, mais leur hilarité résonna comme un piano désaccordé au milieu du bar silencieux. Le grand barbu qui l'avait interpellée devint rouge de fureur et plusieurs hommes en colère vinrent se ranger à ses côtés.

\- J'sais bien c'que vous z'êtes ! Pirates ! Criminels ! **Barbares** ! éructa-t-il avec un fort accent.

\- J'comprends pas bien c'que tu dis ?! répondit Makka, singeant sa voix, la main tendue contre son oreille.

Un frisson de rage traversa leurs opposants, et Marco sentit un nœud désagréable dans son estomac. La main de Benny le tira fortement en arrière et l'adolescent se retourna. Tous les hommes du _Héron Gris_ s'étaient rassemblés derrière le chef botaniste, Jonas et Conrad soutenant un Alban encore à moitié endormi. Mais tous semblaient déterminés à quitter les lieux au plus vite.

\- On peut pas partir comme ça... protesta l'adolescent.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements et qu'il aurait préféré que Makka se tienne tranquille pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas d'abandonner les Pirates de la Salamandre dans une telle posture. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les protestataires avaient sorti des armes de fortunes : balais, pieds de biche, fourches... Le meneur s'était même emparé d'une des torches enflammées qui éclairaient le bar.

\- J'sais bien qui t'es ! accusa-t-il. Makkalenka, la Salamandre ! Aux trente-quatre millions d'berrys !

Alors, la voix de la capitaine claqua, plus sombre et froide que Marco ne l'avait jamais entendue :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

L'adolescent sursauta en réalisant que la rousse se tenait à présent face au grand barbu, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage furieux. Il ne l'avait pas vue bouger. Marco fut surpris par l'air sauvage et dangereux qu'affichait la pirate. Il déglutit. Elle paraissait aussi flippante que sur son avis de recherche.

Avec un calme terrifiant, elle tendit la main et agrippa l'extrémité enflammée de la torche, ignorant les flammèches qui léchaient ses doigts.

\- Je suis Makka. Et je ne crains pas les flammes.

Alors elle commença à se transformer. Sa peau se couvrit d'écailles écarlates et son visage prit un aspect reptilien, museau frémissant, crocs acérés et pupilles verticales. Ses mèches fourchues disparurent mais son crâne allongé arborait toujours son épaisse cicatrice. Marco ne l'avait vue sous la forme **animale** de son Fruit du Démon qu'une paire de fois, alors qu'il avait tout juste huit ans, mais la vision de la Salamandre ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Corps musculeux sous les vêtements, pattes griffues et queue battante, Makka était méconnaissable.

La métamorphose provoqua une agitation fébrile. Le leader lâcha brusquement sa torche que la capitaine broya entre ses doigts acérés. Il recula de deux pas, mais porté par le nombre de ses camarades vindicatifs, il s'avança à nouveau, furieux et décidé. Les pirates avaient dégainé leurs armes derrière Makka. Porté par le même élan, Marco fit naître des flammes bleutées dans la paume de sa main, prêt à se battre aux côtés de ses amis.

Mais Benny lui attrapa le poignet, ferme et sévère. L'adolescent éteignit ses flammes pour ne pas le brûler mais ne comptait pas se laisser faire pour autant.

\- On ne peut pas...

\- _Assez, Marco !_ siffla-t-il d'un ton incontestable. Ce sont des pirates, tu ne peux pas t'impliquer avec eux !

L'adolescent voulut protester, mais le chef botaniste ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Moi aussi j'en suis venu à apprécier Makka et son équipage. Mais ce ne sont pas juste de sympathiques trublions, oublie tes fantasmes idiots. _Ce sont des pirates._ Ils sont recherchés par la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Ça veut dire que toutes les polices, toutes les forces armées de chaque pays sont après eux. Tu ne peux pas laisser paraître que tu es de leur côté sans devenir toi-même un criminel !

Marco resta muet, déchiré entre les pirates et les botanistes.

\- Ils n'en sont pas à leur première bagarre, intervint Conrad. Les gars de la Salamandre viennent de GrandLine, ce ne sont pas quelques ivrognes dans un bar qui vont leur poser problème.

Après une dernière hésitation, l'adolescent finit par céder, et suivit ses camarades à l'extérieur alors que les premiers coups s'échangeaient derrière lui. Au moment de passer la porte, il aperçut Makka, babines retroussées en un sourire cruel et prédateur. Puis le battant se referma et il se retrouva dans la **nuit** froide et austère de Micqueot, seulement troublée par les éclats de voix et les bruits de chocs qui s'échappaient du bar.

La lune brillait dans le **ciel** d'encre et d'étoiles, reflétant ses pâles rayons sur la couche de neige qui recouvrait la ville. Les flocons avaient commencé à tomber en début de soirée et tenaient à peine lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar. Une poignée d'heures plus tard, et le paysage urbain était déjà transfiguré par un doux manteau blanc, qui luisait sous le croissant de lune. La vision de la ville enneigée lui parut irréelle, si calme et silencieuse par rapport à la fureur et l'agitation de la taverne. Arrivé au bout de la rue, Marco se retourna, apercevant les lumières tamisées du bar au loin. Il n'entendait déjà plus le brouhaha de la bagarre.

L'Hiver avait cette troublante faculté d'étouffer les choses, sons et couleurs perdaient leur éclat dans le froid.

\- Marco ! l'appela Conrad.

Troublé, l'adolescent suivit les botanistes jusqu'au port. Il aperçut bientôt les grandes voiles blanches de _L'Hermione_ , le trois-mâts des Pirates de la Salamandre. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils accostaient dans une ville, le pavillon noir avait été soigneusement caché. Makka et ses hommes avaient l'habitude de se faire passer pour des marchands venus de GrandLine. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur première venue à Luvneel, alors que Marco n'avait que huit ans. Le petit garçon qu'il était n'avait rien vu, malgré plusieurs signes et allusions équivoques. Ce n'était qu'après le départ de _L'Hermione_ que Benny et ses botanistes lui avaient montré l'avis de recherche de Makka, lui apprenant ainsi qu'elle était une pirate.

La politique du Gouvernement Mondial à l'égard des flibustiers se faisait de plus en plus sévère depuis qu'un certain Gan Ning s'était auto-proclamé Empereur Pirate quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde. Les avis de recherche de pirates paraissaient dans chaque grand journal national, avec des récompenses de plus en plus élevées pour attirer les chasseurs de primes. Quiconque était surpris en train d'aider un forban était à son tour considéré comme un criminel. Les flibustiers s'affichaient sans crainte sur la Route de Tous les Périls, réputée pour être sauvage et presque pas civilisée, mais ils faisaient mine basse sur les autres mers où les forces militaires étaient mieux entraînées et organisées.

Makka et ses hommes misaient d'ordinaire sur la discrétion - malgré l'exubérance naturelle de la capitaine - mais ce soir, emportés par l'alcool et la fête, ils avaient mis le feu aux poudres.

.

\- Putain, Alban tu fais chier ! râla Conrad contre le botaniste, ivre mort, qui bavait généreusement sur son épaule.

Arrivés devant le _Héron Gris,_ Marco aida son camarade à transporter leur ami jusque dans la cabine qu'ils partageait tous les trois. Avec une douceur étonnante malgré sa mauvaise humeur et sa montagne de muscles, Conrad déposa Alban dans sa couchette avant de se laisser tomber lui-même dans son propre lit. L'adolescent marcha jusqu'au petit hublot au fond de la pièce, observant les voiles de _L'Hermione_ amarré au quai voisin.

\- T'en fais pas pour ta copine, petit Marco, elle a vu pire... grommela Conrad depuis son plumard.

L'adolescent sursauta et sentit ses joues brûler. _Makka n'était pas sa copine !_

\- Je m'inquiète pas, grogna-t-il à la place.

Seul le ricanement du botaniste lui répondit. Furieux et gêné, Marco sauta dans son lit et rabattit brusquement les draps sur son visage. Bientôt, les ronflements de Conrad résonnèrent dans la petite cabine.

Mais lui resta éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts et les pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux Pirates de la Salamandre. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour eux, mais surtout, il songeait à la vision qu'il avait eu de la capitaine, au moment de sortir du bar. Sauvage salamandre au rictus mauvais, cruel, prédateur... Il n'y avait rien de la Makka qu'il connaissait dans cette image. La capitaine un peu stupide qui cumulait les maladresses. La volcanique rousse qu'il s'amusait à provoquer juste pour la voir s'énerver : son étrange accent guttural ressortait systématiquement quand elle était en colère. La femme sympathique et amusante qu'il désirait secrètement avait laissé place à une _pirate_ , une criminelle belliqueuse et dangereuse.

Et il ne savait pas trop si cela l'effrayait, ou l'excitait encore plus.

Mal à l'aise, Marco se retourna plusieurs fois dans ses draps. L'adrénaline pulsait toujours dans ses veines.

Il avait déjà connu son lot de bagarres. A Luvneel, il s'était pris la tête avec d'autres garçons de son âge, échangeant quelques coups de poings. Et lors des soirées arrosées en compagnie de l'équipage du _Héron Gris,_ il avait assisté - et participé - à certaines querelles de bar. Il se défendait plutôt bien, emporté par l'énergie du groupe et la palpitation du danger.

L'adolescent s'imagina être resté en compagnie des pirates. Se tenant entre Makka et Fullis, brandissant des poings de feu et érigeant une barrière de flammes pour protéger ses amis... Non, c'était idiot, la capitaine n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être protégée. Au contraire, elle serait furieuse qu'on l'empêche de se battre. Mais il serait à ses côtés, attaquant et feintant avec l'habileté de la jeunesse. Ils combattraient ensemble, chacun de leurs gestes s'accordant dans une **danse** parfaite pour mieux mettre à terre l'adversaire. Ils se comprendraient instinctivement, sans avoir besoin de parler. Il visualisait parfaitement le visage de Makka, son exotique cicatrice, sa chevelure sauvage, son sourire ravageur...

Les joues brûlantes, il se mordit violemment la lèvre.

 _Abruti !_

Il se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, et sous les ronflements saccadés de Conrad, il s'efforça d'ignorer la tension naissante dans son bas-ventre.

.

 _Le lendemain._

Marco se leva avec l'aurore. Sur les quelques heures passées dans sa couchette à bord du _Héron Gris_ , il n'avait que très peu dormi. Les murs et le plafond avaient semblé tourner dans une ronde folle, le rendant nauséeux, même quand il fermait les yeux. _Foutue liqueur de raisin !_ Et lorsque ce n'était pas les vertiges ou l'envie tenace de vider ses boyaux, d'inconfortables pensées virevoltaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil malgré ses yeux lourds.

Lorsque la lumière de l'aurore commença à filtrer par le hublot, l'adolescent se résigna à se lever. Alban dormait comme une masse dans la couchette voisine et Conrad, qui avait toujours un sommeil agité lorsqu'il buvait, était carrément tombé de son lit, sans pour autant se réveiller. Marco avait rarement vu quelqu'un avoir le sommeil aussi lourd et impénétrable. Il s'habilla en vitesse, prenant soin de se couvrir d'un épais manteau rembourré. Les pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon le protégeaient généralement du froid, mais l'Hiver n'était qu'à trois pas et aussi haut dans le Nord, la température ne reprenait des valeurs positives qu'à partir de midi.

L'adolescent enjamba l'imposante silhouette de Conrad qui ronflait par terre, et monta sur le pont. L'air froid du matin lui piqua les joues et acheva de le réveiller. Il y avait quelque chose de revigorant dans la morsure du vent glacé. Le soleil pointait tout juste à l'horizon, trempant ses rayons écarlates dans l'indigo de l'océan.

Marco chercha des yeux les hautes voiles de _L'Hermione_ et fut surpris de trouver l'emplacement du trois-mâts vide. Il avait pourtant guetté une partie de la nuit, l'oreille tendue dans l'espoir d'entendre les pirates revenir à bord de leur navire mais il n'avait rien perçu d'autre que le clapotis régulier des vagues contre la coque du _Héron Gris_. Il balaya les quais du regard, cependant le bateau n'était nulle part en vue. _Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ?_

\- Ils sont partis il y a plusieurs heures déjà, informa Jonas.

Le botaniste le rejoignit, rajustant d'un geste distrait ses lunettes à cercles métalliques sur son nez.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu...

\- Ils ont levé l'ancre dans la discrétion. Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé au bar, après notre départ hier soir.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? questionna Marco, inquiet.

\- Je ne connais pas les détails. J'allais rejoindre Benny sur place, tu m'accompagnes ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête et mit pied à terre avec son camarade. Ils remontèrent le port et retrouvèrent la petite ruelle où se situait le bar de la veille. Marco fut surpris par l'agitation qui régnait malgré l'heure matinale. De petits groupes de badauds parlaient à voix basse, jetant des regards méfiants aux étrangers. L'adolescent se rapprocha inconsciemment de Jonas en sentant les yeux défiants se poser sur eux.

Plus loin dans la rue, il reconnut l'uniforme bleu et vert de la Garde de Micqueot et à côté... il se figea en découvrant que la porte et une bonne partie de la façade du bar avaient été pulvérisées. Des débris de bois et de verre jonchaient le bitume et des planches à moitiés arrachées vacillaient sur ce qui restait du mur de l'établissement. La porte défoncée avait volé sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un bâtiment voisin, dont les fenêtres s'étaient fissurées sous l'impact.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que la bagarre puisse être si violente.

\- Attendons ici, fit Jonas en le retenant par le bras.

Suivant son regard, Marco découvrit que Benny était à quelques pas, discutant avec trois gardes de Micqueot. Le chef botaniste paraissait calme mais les militaires étaient clairement tendus.

\- Ils l'interrogent ?

Jonas acquiesça en silence. L'adolescent eut un drôle de pressentiment.

Non loin sur leur droite, deux autres gardes questionnaient une jeune femme brune qui se tordait nerveusement les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était très pâle, le regard cerné de fatigue et les lèvres crispées dans une grimace de détresse. Retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Il se dégageait de sa frêle silhouette une telle fragilité que Marco eut presque envie de l'éloigner des soldats et de faire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , pour apaiser sa douleur. Pourquoi les gardes de Micqueot s'entêtaient-ils à lui parler, alors qu'elle n'était clairement pas en état ?

L'adolescent s'agita, piétinant sur place à côté de Jonas.

\- Comment le bar a-t-il été détruit, à ton avis ?

Le botaniste haussa les épaules.

\- Les Zoans acquièrent une grande force physique.

Marco s'immobilisa. Il dévisagea Jonas avant de tourner les yeux vers les gravats et le bâtiment à demi-détruit. _C'était Makka qui avait ça ?_ Il peinait à imaginer la scène. Et en même temps...

Un gémissement déchirant lui fit relever la tête, et il vit la femme brune vaciller sur ses jambes avant de tomber à genoux dans la neige, le visage contracté de douleur. L'un des gardes la retint de justesse, et la releva doucement, la soutenant pour lui éviter de glisser par terre. Un petit groupe de badauds les rejoignit, chacun ayant un geste ou une parole pour la femme effondrée.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Marco, la gorge nouée.

\- L'épouse de l'homme mort hier soir, répondit Benny en surgissant derrière eux.

\- Quoi ? sursauta l'adolescent. I-Il... Il y a eu un mort ?

Le chef botaniste hocha sombrement la tête alors que les sanglots de la femme résonnaient dans la ruelle. Marco eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui tombait dessus. Impossible... ça n'était qu'une bagarre de bar. Juste une petite altercation sans grande conséquence. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer au point de faire un mort ?

\- Retournons au navire, décida Benny.

Les deux botanistes commencèrent à s'éloigner mais l'adolescent fut incapable de détacher son regard de la veuve dévastée.

\- Marco !

Il sursauta et, le cœur lourd, se détourna de la scène pour rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le port, il sentit le regard soucieux de Benny sur ses épaules.

\- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? interrogea Jonas.

\- La Salamandre a dérapé, soupira le chef botaniste. Les pirates ont facilement eu le dessus, mais les gars de Micqueot ont refusé de lâcher l'affaire. La Salamandre a enchaîné provocations sur provocations, ce qui n'a pas arrangé la situation. Il y a eu plusieurs blessés graves en plus de l'homme mort. Le temps que l'alerte soit donnée, les pirates sont discrètement revenus au port et ont mis les voiles. Seulement la Marine a été alertée et j'ai entendu dire qu'au moins deux navires de guerre avaient été lancés à la poursuite de _L'Hermione._

 _-_ Hum, ce n'est pas la première fois que Makka fait du grabuge dans la région, nota Jonas.

Cela sonnait comme une accusation, mais Marco pouvait difficilement nier que les Pirates de la Salamandre avaient fait les gros titres de North Blue ces derniers mois. L'adolescent avait toujours considéré ces 'exploits' avec un mélange d'admiration et de curiosité insouciante, mais à présent qu'il était confronté à l'envers du décor... il avait la gorge nouée d'un sentiment indéfinissable. Il croisa le regard attentif de Benny, mais son capitaine ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Marco avait bien conscience que lorsqu'il était gosse, sa fascination pour la Salamandre frisait l'adulation aveugle. Benny s'était efforcé de freiner son entrain à l'époque. Heureusement cela avait fini par lui passer, mais Benny n'avait cessé de lui faire remarquer, avec ses longs regards et ses reproches sous-entendus, qu'il continuait d'idéaliser la pirate. L'adolescent l'avait à peine écouté, persuadé que le botaniste s'inquiétait pour rien. Mais Marco devait bien reconnaître aujourd'hui que l'image qu'il s'était construit de Makka ne correspondait pas tout à fait à la dure réalité.

\- Avec toute cette agitation, il est probable que les Pirates de la Salamandre quittent North Blue... reprit Jonas, inconscient du trouble qui animait son cadet - ou justement, cherchant à le distraire de ses pensées inconfortables.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Benny. Ils vont certainement retourner sur GrandLine.

\- Qu'en est-il de notre mission ?

\- Officiellement, nous pouvons rester autant que nos recherches le nécessitent... Mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que les locaux désiraient notre départ. Ils n'ont pas envie de voir des étrangers après hier soir.

\- Ça ira pour la mission ? s'inquiéta Marco, se forçant à participer à la conversation.

Benny haussa les épaules.

\- Nous avons déjà recueilli les informations et les échantillons nécessaires. Nous pourrons faire le reste à Luvneel. Inutile de rester et d'alimenter les tensions. Nous lèverons l'ancre à midi.

.

L'équipage du _Héron Gris_ quitta le port de Micqueot en début d'après-midi.

Après un réveil difficile pour certains, les botanistes avaient rassemblé leurs affaires, s'étaient assurés d'avoir correctement étiqueté toutes les données récoltées, puis avaient entamé les manœuvres nécessaires au départ. Les discussions allaient bon train au sujet de la soirée de la veille, les plus fêtards relatant aux couche-tôt les derniers évènements, et tous spéculant sur la fin de la bagarre. Marco, qui était habituellement le premier à relancer la conversation quand le sujet concernait Makka et ses pirates, resta cette fois à l'écart des discussions.

Les pleurs de la jeune veuve résonnaient à ses oreilles et se mêlaient aux images du bar dévasté tandis que le visage prédateur de la Salamandre hantait ses pensées. Il investit toutes ses forces à tirer sur les cordages et à manipuler les voiles, oubliant ses préoccupations dans le travail et l'effort physique.

Lorsqu'en milieu d'après-midi, son quart achevé, il se posa enfin contre le bastingage, laissant son regard se perdre à l'horizon, Conrad ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Le botaniste se racla bruyamment la gorge et, se penchant en avant, lâcha un énorme mollard dans l'eau. Il sourit, l'air satisfait, les yeux baissés sur les flots comme s'il voulait suivre la progression de son graillon dans l'océan. Marco lui adressa un soupir exaspéré, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. L'adolescent avait plus d'une fois fait des concours de crachat avec Conrad, Larno et Alban - ce dernier était imbattable sur la distance, même si Conrad faisait des glaviots bien plus gros. C'était une sorte de tradition au sein de l'équipe d'exploration - au grand désespoir de Jonas qui considérait ces futilités avec dédain.

\- Tu sais pourquoi certains marins accrochent des boîtes de conserve vides autour de la coque de leur bateau ? demanda soudain Conrad.

Marco le dévisagea, surpris par la question.

\- Je ne savais même pas que ça se faisait...

\- Y'en a qui le font, insista le botaniste. Tu sais pourquoi ?

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête.

\- C'est pour faire fuir les méduses mutantes.

\- Hein ? souffla Marco, abasourdi. Ça n'existe pas les méduses mutantes !

\- J'sais bien, acquiesça Conrad. C'est bien pour ça que les gars sont persuadés que leur astuce fonctionne !

Marco fronça les sourcils, se demandant où son camarade voulait en venir avec son histoire de méduses et de conserves. Mais l'explorateur ne donna pas plus de précisions, apparemment satisfait de son anecdote comme un sage de son sermon. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et s'accouda plus confortablement contre le bastingage. Peut-être inspiré par le mollard de son compagnon, il déglutit et lança un épais crachat dans les vagues agitées.

\- Joli, commenta Conrad en connaisseur.

Bientôt Larno se joignit à eux et ils jouèrent à envoyer leurs expectorations le plus loin possible. Alban finit par repérer leur manège et leur hurla dessus, leur reprochant de l'avoir tenu à l'écart du jeu. Ils nièrent avec tant d'entrain que le vieux botaniste n'en fut que plus convaincu. Ils se chamaillèrent plusieurs minutes, avant de reprendre leur concours, sous les marmonnements toujours mécontents d'Alban.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? soupira Jonas en traversant le pont.

Ils le décrièrent violemment, vantant les louanges de leur activité et Jonas eut une grimace de dégoût. Mais en avisant Marco rire et plaisanter avec ses camarades, il sourit intérieurement. Aussi n'insista-t-il pas trop, et laissa ses immatures camarades à leurs immatures occupations.

.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le pont pour descendre manger en cuisine, Conrad posa une main virile sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Bah, c'est pas si grave si tu crois aux méduses mutantes, petit Marco !

\- Hein ?

Pourquoi diable l'explorateur venait-il remettre cette histoire absurde de méduses sur le tapis ? Sans comprendre, il dévisagea son aîné, avec son sourire vaguement moqueur et son air débonnaire. Comme souvent, Marco se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans sa tête dégarnie. Puis, croisant son regard malicieux, l'adolescent se figea, saisissant en un éclair l'analogie avec la façon dont lui-même idéalisait Makka et sa récente désillusion. Conrad sourit et lui tapa encore contre l'épaule.

\- Allez, viens Marco ! A la bouffe ! s'exclama Larno en passant à côté de lui.

Et l'adolescent se laissa emporter par ses amis, sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Flamme Maudite (1) Ignorance

**Note :** Bon, pas de CQ9 pour cette fois, car ce texte est en réalité un Two-Shot. _(Ou peut-être un Three-Shot, je suis pas encore fixée. Mais quand même, c'est plus parti pour être un Three-Shot...)_ Être dépassée par la longueur de mes écrits est un problème récurrent chez moi et cette fois je n'ai pas pu en faire deux OS distincts et indépendants.

Voici donc la première partie.

* * *

 **Flamme Maudite (1)**

 **\- Ignorance -**

 _ **An 1136.**_

 _ **North Blue - Île de Rubeck.**_

 _\- Méfie-toi du Feu, gamin..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Le Feu est une malédiction._

 _L'adolescent dévisagea le vieil homme qui le retenait par le bras. Il paraissait petit et fragile mais sa poigne était étonnamment forte. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de tunique grise et crasseuse qui s'ourlait autour de ses chevilles osseuses. Il allait pieds nus sur les larges dalles de pierre de la Grand-Rue. Ses yeux noirs brillaient au milieu de son visage ridé et atrocement déformé._

 _Marco eut un mouvement de recul, malgré son bras toujours retenu par le vieillard. La peau de l'homme était profondément marquée, creusant des plis et des formes étranges sur son crâne. L'épiderme était anormalement pâle, comme sec et craquelé par endroits. Le pire était la partie droite du visage, qui semblait avoir fondue dans un amas disgracieux de cicatrices boursouflées, d'un rose maladif. L'inconnu dégageait une odeur douceâtre, presque un relent putride, pourtant ses blessures semblaient anciennes. S'efforçant de ne pas grimacer, l'adolescent se demanda s'il y avait d'autres brûlures sous la tunique._

 _Il tira sur son bras pour le dégager, mais la prise du vieil homme se resserra._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Marco, un peu brusquement._

 _Le vieux le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait retenir la vague de dégoût que son visage défiguré lui inspirait. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui l'intimidaient : deux petites billes noires qui brillaient d'une lueur démente._

 _\- Le Feu Originel a été envoyé pour punir les Hommes. Les maudits seront jetés dans les Flammes, ils seront brûlés et seuls les Élus seront purifiés..._

 _L'adolescent déglutit, incapable de repousser la pensée de ses propres pouvoirs._

 _Il avait mangé un Fruit du Démon lorsqu'il était enfant, et nombreux considéraient cela comme une malédiction. Marco s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à ces discours alarmistes, il tirait même une certaine fierté de ses capacités. Et rien ne pourrait lui ôter le bonheur et l'exaltation du vol. Lorsqu'il prenait sa forme animale, immense phénix de flammes bleues, et déployait ses longues ailes pour jouer avec le vent et taquiner les nuages, il connaissait un sentiment de liberté unique et indescriptible._

 _Mais le regard du vieil homme ne le lâchait pas, et il repensait aux accidents qui avaient ponctué son enfance. Ses draps en flammes après un cauchemar. Les rideaux de la cuisine réduits en cendres. La cicatrice sur la main de sa mère - une brûlure bénigne, mais dont la marque blanchâtre serait toujours visible sur le poignet maternel. Ça n'était jamais rien de grave. Très vite, Marco avait pu se targuer de maîtriser les pouvoirs de son Fruit, évitant ainsi de causer de plus graves dégâts. Mais les faits étaient là, et la culpabilité aussi._

 _\- Gouka embrasera les mécréants dans le Feu Éternel, et leurs cris d'agonie résonneront aux oreilles des..._

 _\- Marco ? appela Jonas au loin. Où t'étais encore passé ? Tout le monde t'attend !_

 _L'adolescent fut un peu rassuré de voir le botaniste le rejoindre. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes à monture de métal lorsqu'il avisa le vieil homme brûlé._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

 _Marco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà l'autre reprenait ses imprécations, plus passionné encore. Emporté par son discours, il eut une sorte de spasme et le jeune garçon en profita pour libérer son bras, s'éloignant d'un pas._

 _\- Gouka lâchera le Feu Vengeur sur la terre et les hommes..._

 _\- Bien sûr, bien sûr... maugréa Jonas, entraînant Marco avec lui._

 _Ils traversèrent la rue tandis que dans leur dos, le vieillard parlait de plus en plus fort, invoquant des noms étranges et des supplices de flammes. Jonas lui conseilla de ne pas se retourner, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du port, se fondant dans la foule. L'adolescent, rasséréné par la présence de son ami, se reprocha alors son manque de réactivité. Même si l'homme et son étrange discours l'avait surpris, il avait réagi comme un pauvre enfant sans défense. Alors qu'il avait_ seize ans, bordel _. Ça la foutait plutôt mal pour la première escale de sa toute première expédition._

 _Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par dessus de son épaule, vérifiant que le vieux était hors-de-vue._

 _\- C'était qui ce type ? demanda-t-il alors._

 _\- Un prêtre de Gouka, grommela Jonas, soucieux. Je ne savais pas qu'ils venaient aussi à North Blue._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas d'ici ? s'étonna Marco avec surprise._

 _Le voyage d'un océan à l'autre n'était pas anodin. Comme toutes les autres mers, North Blue était délimitée par d'infranchissables frontières, la falaise vertigineuse de RedLine d'un côté, le calme trompeur et mortel de CalmBelt de l'autre. Seul Reverse-Mountain offrait un point de passage qui ne soit pas complètement suicidaire - et encore. Il fallait un bateau puissant et résistant pour tenter l'entreprise et espérer une maigre chance de réussite. Seuls les plus grands navires, souvent menés par des explorateurs ou parfois par des pirates, pouvaient voyager d'un océan à l'autre. La seule autre façon de procéder était de payer un droit de passage au Gouvernement Mondial, et même les Rois n'avaient pas toujours les moyens de régler l'addition._

 _Marco avait déjà connu des étrangers venant d'au de-là North Blue, mais il savait à quel point ce genre de rencontres était rare._

 _Le botaniste secoua la tête d'un air sombre._

 _\- Ils viennent de GrandLine._

 _\- Sérieux ? Et c'est quoi exactement, un prêtre de Gouka ?_

 _\- C'est un dogme obscur qui sévit dans une certaine région de la Route de Tous les Périls. Je ne sais pas de quelle tribu il vient, mais j'ai entendu dire que le culte de Gouka avait causé des troubles, sur GrandLine mais également dans South Blue..._

 _Marco allait poser une autre question quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur les quais. L'adolescent repéra vite les voiles du Héron Gris qui mouillait un peu plus loin. Les hautes voilures blanches dépassaient toutes les autres, affichant fièrement le nom du Royaume, 'Luvneel'. La caravelle était de loin le navire le plus imposant du petit port de Rubeck, pourtant même lui n'était pas de taille à voguer sur la célèbre Route de Tous les Périls. Le voyage n'aurait pourtant pas déplu à Marco. Mais depuis le désastre de la dernière expédition de Montblanc Norland, huit ans plus tôt, le Roi de Luvneel avait réduit le financement des expéditions d'exploration. Le jeune garçon et l'équipe de botanistes étaient donc réduits à explorer les recoins cachés de North Blue, confinés dans les mers nordiques._

 _Marco avait été frustré par cette décision, son désir d'aventures lui dictant de parcourir le monde entier, sans limites ni frontières. Mais très vite, l'exaltation de ce premier voyage, même s'il ne dépassait pas North Blue, avait pris le dessus et il avait hâte de poursuivre l'exploration._

 _Il se précipita pour monter à bord, oubliant le vieil homme et ses délires sur le Feu Maudit._

.

 **An 1138.**

 **South Blue - Quelque part en mer.**

Le soleil brillait haut et fort dans l'immensité bleue du ciel, seulement entachée de quelques nuages paresseux, qui flottaient en une longue ligne blanche à l'horizon. Une agréable brise appelait aux exercices de voltige et Marco, tout excité de découvrir une autre mer que celle de North Blue, n'avait su résister à l'appel des cieux immaculés. A peine avaient-ils achevé les manœuvres à bord du nouveau navire qu'il avait revêtu son manteau de flammes azurées et s'était élancé dans le firmament en laissant les botanistes, amusés de son entrain, derrière lui.

Le phénix avait rapidement trouvé un courant ascendant et se laissant emporter par la force du vent, était monté jusqu'aux plus hautes voûtes célestes. Avisant l'océan infini, il repéra le bateau qui n'était plus qu'un minuscule point sur l'étendue sans fin de South Blue. La ligne cramoisie de RedLine était encore visible à sa droite, mais partout autour l'horizon se perdait entre l'azur du ciel et le cobalt de la mer. Ici et là, il apercevait des tâches brunes comme autant d'îles nouvelles et inconnues.

Un puissant sentiment de plénitude et de liberté fit battre son cœur.

Son bec s'ouvrit en petit sourire.

Inclinant ses longues ailes, il quitta le courant dans lequel il planait et aussitôt l'appel de la gravité alourdit son corps de feu. Repliant les ailes le long de son buste, il plongea en piqué vers les flots. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, assourdissant, et ses flammes crépitèrent sous la vitesse alors que sa chute accélérait de seconde en seconde et que les vagues se précipitaient à sa rencontre à une allure folle. D'un mouvement ample et vigoureux, il déploya ses ailes au dernier moment, provoquant un puissant courant d'air qui le propulsa brusquement en hauteur. Ses griffes fendirent les eaux du Sud et il entendit les acclamations enjouées de ses camarades restés sur le navire. Marco redressa sa trajectoire et vira bâbord pour survoler le pont, forçant les botanistes qui l'observaient à se pencher sous le souffle de son passage.

D'enjouées, les exclamations devinrent colériques et le phénix éclata de rire.

Il battit des ailes avec énergie, regagnant les hauteurs. Trouvant un nouveau courant ascendant, il tourna et virevolta, appréciant le vent dans son plumage de feu et les petites larmes que l'air chaud de South Blue faisait naître au coin de ses yeux. Exalté par le vol, Marco plongeait, tournoyait, virevoltait dans les airs, grisé par le souffle du ciel et la sensation de vertige qui électrisait son ventre. Il ne connaissait pareille liberté qu'en vol, quand le firmament infini s'offrait à ses ailes enflammées. Emporté par les joies de la voltige, il perdit la notion du temps et ne fut tiré de ses jeux aériens que lorsque d'épais nuages noirs l'entourèrent soudain.

Marco se redressa, les ailes battantes, surpris de ne pas avoir vu venir le mauvais temps. Les cumulonimbus étaient apparus à une vitesse étonnante et la température de l'air chuta brusquement. Les flammèches au bout de ses ailes et de sa queue crépitèrent, l'électricité statique lui donna un frisson.

Il ne devait pas rester là.

Le phénix plongea pour rejoindre le niveau de la mer, mais les nuages étaient plus épais à cet endroit et il ne voyait le navire nulle part. S'efforçant de ne pas laisser la panique le gagner, il entreprit de voler en cercles concentriques, son regard fouillant le brouillard. Il lança un long et puissant appel de voix qui résonna tout autour de lui. Quand il était sous forme animale, le cri du phénix portait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il espérait que le navire le repère au son et l'aide à revenir à bord. Il tendit l'oreille, en quête du tintement de la cloche d'alerte que les botanistes utiliseraient pour lui signaler leur position.

Mais seul le grondement du tonnerre lui parvint.

Il commença à pleuvoir et Marco sentit ses flammes crépiter sous les gouttes de pluie. L'averse n'éteindrait pas son corps de feu, alors il ne craignait pas de reprendre forme humaine. Mais l'omniprésence de l'eau et la fatigue de l'après-midi passée à voler allaient très vite l'affaiblir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe dans la mer, où il serait définitivement perdu. Un boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac tandis qu'il volait avec frénésie, hurlant pour se faire entendre à travers le fracas des vagues et le roulement assourdissant du tonnerre.

La pluie s'accentua et de fortes bourrasques de vent faillirent le projeter à l'océan. Le phénix redressa son vol de justesse et jugea préférable de reprendre un peu d'altitude. Le vent s'atténua à peine et il sursauta lorsqu'un éclair de lumière frôla son corps. Pris de frayeur, il fut emporté par une puissante rafale et il tournoya dans la tempête sans parvenir à redresser sa trajectoire. Un autre éclair l'aveugla et il céda à la panique. Il ne savait plus où se situait le haut et le bas, ne distinguait plus la mer furieuse des cieux enragés.

Il battit désespérément des ailes mais sentit bientôt une masse d'eau fracasser son corps et ses dernières forces s'évaporèrent alors qu'il perdait conscience...

.

\- Hé ben ! Tu l'as échappé belle, morveux !

Marco cligna difficilement des paupières. Il se sentait faible, pâteux et vaguement nauséeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se massa doucement le front, sentant poindre un début de migraine. Il se rappelait de la tempête mais après... il était tombé à l'eau ?! L'adolescent se redressa dans un sursaut de panique et quelqu'un éclata de rire. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant cette voix. Ajustant sa vision, il leva enfin le regard et tomba sur le visage narquois de Makka.

\- Un drôle d'oiseau est tombé du ciel, railla-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Gn... Gahgr... croassa-t-il, la gorge sèche, incapable d'articuler correctement.

\- Capitaine, laisse-le respirer un peu ! râla Sim, le médecin de bord. Il a failli se noyer quand même !

Le docteur, un homme mince et pâle au crâne dégarni et aux épais verres fumés, poussa Makka avec une force insoupçonnée et tendit un verre d'eau que Marco accepta avec reconnaissance. Il but à longues gorgées tandis que la Salamandre ricanait dans son coin. L'adolescent inspira lentement une fois avant de reporter le verre à ses lèvres. Il profita de ce répit pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il connaissait Makka depuis l'enfance, mais ces dernières années, ses sentiments à l'égard de la capitaine pirate s'étaient faits plus ambigus... Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'incident sur Micqueot, presque un an plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait appris par les journaux qu'elle avait échappé à la Marine sans mal, avant de retourner sur GrandLine, comme l'avait prédit Jonas.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir de sitôt.

Ayant retrouvé suffisamment de moyens pour camoufler tout trouble éventuel, il reposa son verre et remercia Sim d'un signe de la main, lequel hocha la tête en retour, satisfait. Marco prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Il était installé dans un lit étroit, au bout duquel était assise Makka qui le fixait d'un air amusé. Trois autres lits meublaient la pièce, à côté d'une imposante armoire marquée d'une croix rouge et d'un bureau auquel Sim retourna s'asseoir. Sans aucun doute, une infirmerie. La présence de Makka, de Sim, ainsi que de Fullis, le second des Pirates de la Salamandre, appuyé contre une porte munie d'un hublot rond, lui fit supposer qu'il se trouvait à bord de _L'Hermione_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il alors.

Sa voix était encore rocailleuse d'avoir crié pour se faire entendre dans la tempête, mais il pouvait parler sans mal.

\- Alexander t'as vu être pris dans la tempête, depuis la vigie où il était de garde, expliqua Makka. Un gros piaf bleu assez inconscient pour se jeter dans l'orage... On a vite compris que c'était toi.

\- J'ai été surpris par le mauvais temps, avoua Marco, penaud.

\- Les tempêtes tropicales sont assez soudaines sur South Blue, reconnut Sim depuis son bureau. Une chance qu'Alexander t'ai vu. Nous avons pu manœuvrer le navire pour te retrouver à temps. Tu n'as passé que quelques minutes dans l'eau avant qu'on ne te ramène à bord...

\- Vous avez volontairement bravé la tempête pour moi ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

\- Peuh ! s'exclama Makka, railleuse, cette petite averse ? C'est de la rigolade comparé aux ouragans de GrandLine !

\- Tout de même... Merci, insista Marco. Vous m'avez sauvé !

\- Maah... Si on t'avais laissé te noyer, le digne et honorable Benny nous aurait poursuivi par delà les mers en quête de sainte justice, se moqua la capitaine, l'air ennuyée, mais son sourire était authentique.

L'adolescent sourit, heureux finalement de la revoir après tout ce temps. Son attirance pour Makka s'était quelque peu calmée ces derniers mois. Il avait compris à Micqueot qu'il idéalisait encore beaucoup la Salamandre et il portait aujourd'hui un regard plus mesuré sur la pirate et sur ses agissements. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée pour autant, il pensait parfois à elle et il lui arrivait encore de la visualiser dans ses fantasmes inavoués. Mais son intérêt pour la volcanique rousse ne tenait plus de l'obsession.

A vrai dire, il avait connu une autre fille, quatre mois plus tôt, et ils avaient... enfin, il avait eu sa première fois, quoi. Ça n'avait pas été aussi fantastique et exceptionnel que dans son imagination, elle avait à peu près son âge et aussi peu d'expérience que lui, mais ça avait été bien. Agréable. Dans l'ensemble. Malgré quelques maladresses et deux ou trois moments gênants. _Bref._ Il l'avait connue au cours d'une expédition sur l'île de Minion, à North Blue. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes lorsque l'équipage avait repris la mer pour rentrer à Luvneel.

Le jeune homme n'envisageait plus, à ce jour, que les choses se concrétisent avec Makka, même si sa présence le troublait toujours un peu.

\- Que faites-vous à South Blue ? intervint soudain Fullis en s'approchant.

Le second n'avait pas changé. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Marco l'avait toujours vu avec son étrange salopette bariolée, comme un patchwork fait de morceaux de tissus multicolores. Un chapeau nordique recouvrait ses courts cheveux blonds, et sa petite moustache bouclait sur sa lèvre supérieure. D'un calme tranquille, il était très observateur et réfléchi, mais pouvait très vite sortir de ses gonds, en particulier quand Makka faisait une bourde. Il devenait alors furieux, hurlant et postillonnant sur sa capitaine immature.

\- Je pensais que le Roi de Luvneel avait réduit les financements de votre équipe de botanistes, limitant vos missions d'exploration à North Blue... poursuivit-il.

\- C'était le cas, confirma Marco. Mais le Roi a récemment passé un contrat avec le Gouvernement Mondial. Ils nous ont mandaté pour étudier la flore d'Isléria, finançant l'expédition en échange des résultats de nos travaux.

\- Isléria ? s'étonna Makka.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Sim. Il s'agit de notre destination. Nous devons nous réapprovisionner en herbes médicinales, et Isléria en abonde.

Fullis fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est le Gouvernement qui a organisé votre voyage jusqu'à South Blue ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, ils nous ont fait traverser RedLine par transport de chariot, la route a été assez longue et épuisante. Nous...

\- Vous êtes passés par Marijoie ? devina Makka, stupéfaite.

\- Oui... enfin, pas exactement.

L'adolescent se gratta la tempe, un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard pressant des trois pirates.

\- Nous sommes passés _sous_ Marijoie, expliqua-t-il. Il y a un immense tunnel qui s'enfonce sous terre, permettant de passer à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur de la Ville Sainte...

\- Tch ! Ces salopards de Tenryubitos vous ont fait ramper sous terre comme des rats, cracha Makka, furieuse, en balançant ses jambes en travers du lit.

Marco replia discrètement les genoux, s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux jambes galbées de la capitaine, juste sous son nez.

\- Ces pseudo-dieux auraient pas supporté la vision du petit peuple foulant le même sol qu'eux, continua la Salamandre, hargneuse. Ils vont devenir sourds à force de péter plus haut que leur cul !

L'adolescent fut un peu surpris de sa véhémence, mais durant les deux semaines passées sous terre, il avait eu le temps d'entendre ses compagnons botanistes rager et échanger des propos plus grossiers encore. Lui-même n'avait pas été en reste, marcher pendant des jours dans l'obscurité et la poussière, sous l'éclat vacillant des torches et dans l'odeur des bestiaux menant leurs chariots de matériel... l'expérience avait de quoi aviver les tensions et les rancœurs. Les Tenryubitos ne les avaient peut-être pas vus, mais leurs oreilles avaient sacrément sifflé tout au long du trajet.

Le seul point notable du voyage avait été le passage entre les racines de l'Arbre d'Ève. Pour la première fois en six jours, ils avaient délaissé les torches, fascinés par l'étrange lumière qui palpitait dans les épaisses racines de l'arbre millénaire. Ils étaient restés deux jours sur place pour étudier le phénomène, au grand dam de Lurug, le guide mandaté par le Gouvernement qui les pressait de reprendre la route. Alban l'avait envoyé paître, le vieux botaniste étant captivé par le phénomène de transmission d'oxygène, qui participait notamment au renouvellement de l'air dans l'immense tunnel.

Ils avaient prélevé nombre d'échantillons et mené deux ou trois expériences avant de consentir à suivre de nouveau leur guide.

Marco gardait un souvenir éclatant de cet épisode, émerveillé par cet Arbre gigantesque qui, selon les livres de Jonas, propageait ses racines jusqu'à dix milles mètres sous la mer pour apporter lumière et oxygène à l'île des Hommes-Poissons...

\- Je suis surpris que le Gouvernement ait autorisé une telle faille dans la sécurité de Marijoie, remarqua Fullis. Ce tunnel pourrait faire l'aubaine d'un adversaire malin et déterminé...

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

\- Le passage est hautement surveillé et gardé, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, précisa-t-il. On nous a bandé les yeux à l'entrée et à la sortie pour qu'on ne puisse pas localiser les points d'accès... On est ressortis assez loin sur la côte de South Blue. C'est là qu'on a embarqué sur le navire que le Gouvernement a affrété pour l'expédition.

\- Ils se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour une simple expédition botanique...

Fullis avait l'air soucieux. Marco se demanda ce qu'il sous-entendait mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement sur Alexander, qui trébucha à moitié sur ses pieds en entrant.

\- Navire en vue ! Un trois-mât à bâbo... Tiens, salut Marco ! Ça va ?

\- Euh ouais...

\- Heureusement que je t'ai aperçu depuis la vigie, sinon t'étais carrément mal barré avec cette foutue tempête tropicale et...

\- Alexander !

\- Oui, capitaine ?

Makka le dévisagea d'un air à la fois désespéré et outré :

\- Un navire en vue...?

Le pirate resta immobile un instant, puis sursauta en se rappelant la raison de sa venue précipitée.

\- Oui, capitaine ! Un trois-mâts à bâbord, environ cinq miles de distance, pas de pavillon visible...

Marco se redressa :

\- Tu as pu voir le nom du bateau ?

\- Ouaip. Le _Saint-Zéphyrius,_ à se demander quels sont les abrutis qui sont allés chercher un nom pareil !

\- C'est notre navire !

La mâchoire d'Alexander faillit se décrocher.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est pas nous qui l'avons baptisé, rigola Marco en se levant. Il faut que je prévienne Benny et les autres...

Il se précipita sur le pont, Alexander et Makka sur les talons. Plusieurs hommes le reconnurent et le hélèrent, pour le saluer ou le chambrer sur sa récente mésaventure. L'adolescent leur répondit en souriant, même pas vexé des piques qu'on lui envoyait, heureux de retrouver la complicité et l'amitié des pirates malgré le temps écoulé. Il se pencha contre le bastingage et la main en visière, aperçut au loin les voiles blanches du _Saint-Zéphyrius_ \- c'était vraiment un nom à coucher dehors, mais jamais il n'oublierait la tête de Conrad lorsqu'il avait découvert le trois-mâts que le Gouvernement avait mis à leur disposition.

\- On va manœuvrer pour les rejoindre, proposa Alexander.

\- Pas besoin.

Marco grimpa sur le bastingage et laissa les flammes bleues recouvrir son corps. Il entendit l'exclamation admirative du pirate derrière lui alors qu'il prenait son envol.

\- Fais gaffe aux nuages ! gueula Makka.

Son sourire se crispa un peu à la réflexion, le souvenir de la tempête encore vivace dans son esprit. Le phénix ne s'amusa pas en pirouettes et autres jeux de voltige. Il fila comme le vent jusqu'au navire de ses camarades et se posa en douceur sur le pont. Les botanistes se rassemblaient déjà autour de lui, soulagés et heureux, lorsque Marco eut l'impression qu'une véritable _montagne_ lui tombait dessus.

\- Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses, petit Marco !

\- Argf... lâche-moi Conrad, tu m'étouffes !

.

Ils arrivèrent sur Isléria un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Marco avait perdu _L'Hermione_ de vue mais ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Les pirates de la Salamandre avaient certainement fait un détour pour éviter le _Saint-Zéphyrius_ et prendre le temps de cacher leur pavillon comme ils le faisaient habituellement. L'adolescent ne l'avait pas précisé durant son court passage chez les forbans, mais Makka - ou tout du moins Fullis - avait du comprendre, leur navire ayant été affrété par le Gouvernement, qu'un de leurs agents serait à bord en compagnie des botanistes.

Leur guide, Lurug, était un petit homme au visage joufflu. Dès les premiers jours, il s'était montré hautain et supérieur envers les explorateurs, s'attirant très vite une certaine animosité de la part des natifs de North Blue. Le passage dans le souterrain sous Marijoie n'avait guère arrangé les choses, lorsqu'il avait insisté avec virulence pour qu'ils continuent leur route alors que les hommes de Luvneel se fascinaient pour les racines lumineuses de l'arbre d'Ève. Depuis, les rapports entre le guide gouvernemental et les botanistes restaient cordiaux, mais clairement tendus. Cependant, Marco remarqua que certains membres de l'équipage, en particulier Conrad, lançaient à Lurug des regards vraiment _mauvais._

Mais ils accostèrent avant qu'il ne puisse creuser la question.

Sur carte, Isléria était une petite île volcanique en forme de goutte d'eau dont la pointe Nord était occupée par un immense volcan, éteint depuis plusieurs siècles. Ils jetèrent l'encre dans une large baie et Marco s'avança sur la plage de sable blanc, balayant du regard l'épaisse forêt tropicale qui recouvrait la majeure partie de l'île.

Il brûlait déjà d'impatience d'explorer cette jungle, si différente des pinèdes et des bois nordiques. Mais le jeune homme contint sa curiosité, attendant que Benny, Jonas et tous les autres le rejoignent à terre.

\- L'île est censée être habitée, non ? demanda Larno.

\- C'est exact, approuva Benny. Cherchons une source d'eau douce, la population locale se sera forcément établie à proximité.

\- A quoi bon ? rechigna Lurug. Vous êtes ici pour étudier les plantes, pas les sauvages du coin.

Il reçut quelques regards désapprobateurs et Conrad, occupé à remonter leur canot sur la berge, lâcha un grognement sonore.

\- Nous nous présentons toujours aux populations locales, trancha Benny, les lèvres pincées. Nous sommes des étrangers sur leurs terres et nous leur devons le respect. D'expérience, il vaut mieux avoir de bonnes relations avec les locaux lors des missions de longue durée...

Lurug semblait sur le point de faire une remarque désagréable lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes armés surgit soudain de la jungle tropicale. Les botanistes reculèrent, surpris de ne pas avoir détecté de mouvements dans l'épaisse forêt, et Lurug _couina_.

Les hommes étaient au nombre de six, vêtus de peaux et de tuniques de coton grossières. Leurs bras nus étaient cerclés de tatouages noirs et leurs longs cheveux, noués en tresses complexes. Ils brandissaient des arcs d'une taille démesurée, les menaçant de flèches aux pointes brillantes et aux empennages multicolores. Seul le plus âgé portait une lame, longue, épaisse et courbe, qu'il fit virevolter dans leur direction avec une dextérité sans équivoque. Son visage tanné par le soleil de South Blue était dur et sévère. La menace n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Vous partir, grogna le meneur d'une voix gutturale et avec un fort accent.

Lurug glapit de terreur et vint se glisser derrière Marco, sa main aux longs doigts blancs se crispant sur le bras de l'adolescent. Conrad surgit aussitôt et repoussa sèchement le guide du Gouvernement vers le canot que Alban et Larno avaient discrètement rapproché du rivage.

Benny fit un pas en avant.

Les guerrieros se tendirent et les flèches sur les longs arcs frémirent.

\- Nous sommes venus en p...

\- Vous partir, répéta le plus âgé en faisant danser son imposante lame. Partir ou mourir !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les massacrer ! cria Lurug depuis le canot. Ils ne sont que six !

Alban poussa la barque dans l'eau d'un geste brusque et le guide, perdant l'équilibre, s'étala en travers des sièges de bois.

\- Nous, on ne _massacre_ pas les gens, gamin ! grogna le vieux botaniste.

\- Ce sont des sauvages ! Ils ne parlent même pas notre langue !

\- Piraaaaates ! s'exclama soudain l'un des archers.

L'homme aux longues tresses avait baissé son arme et désignait à ses camarades un point à l'horizon. Désarçonnés, les explorateurs se tournèrent vers la mer et découvrirent avec stupeur _L'Hermione_ qui faisait voile vers l'île en battant fièrement pavillon noir. Marco déglutit. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait d'afficher leur drapeau, tête de mort sur lit de flammes ? Les Pirates de la Salamandre se faisaient habituellement passer pour des marchands ou des explorateurs lorsqu'ils approchaient d'îles habitées. Pas qu'ils craignent les ennuis ou qu'ils éprouvent honte à être pirates. Mais la politique du Gouvernement Mondial à l'égard des forbans ne cessait de se durcir.

Depuis que Gan Ning s'était établi comme Empereur Pirate dans le Nouveau Monde, une flopée d'équipages avait vu le jour un peu partout sur la Route de Tous les Périls, chacun se proclamant à son tour Empereur des Mers. Mais ces pirates inexpérimentés pêchaient d'orgueil et en général, ne faisaient pas long feu. Ils étaient remis à leur place par des flibustiers plus puissants et sanguinaires ou, de plus en plus, mis aux arrêts par la Marine dont la force de frappe avait considérablement augmenté depuis les dernières réformes de l'Amiral Arate Basil. Ce dernier avait largement remanié la structure interne de la Marine et selon la rumeur, aurait même lancé la construction d'une prison démesurée sur... CalmBelt !

\- Piraaaaates ! répéta le guerriero.

\- Dommage qu'il le connaisse, ce mot-là... marmonna Conrad.

Les botanistes s'étaient rassemblés autour du canot, mais n'osaient prendre la mer, redoutant les longues flèches des hommes d'Isléria. Ces derniers avaient ouvert leur formation, surveillant en même temps les explorateurs de North Blue et les pirates qui venaient de jeter l'encre et amarraient une barque de transport.

Marco osait à peine respirer. Les archers à la peau de cuivre ne les lâchaient pas du regard, lèvres pincées et muscles tendus. Le temps sembla s'étendre à l'infini jusqu'à ce que Makka, Fullis et quelques autres pirates débarquent à quelques mètres de là.

\- Oooooïï ! gueula la Salamandre. Hoopu ! T'as avalé une méduse ou quoi ?

Marco manqua de s'étrangler de surprise.

Sourire crâneur aux lèvres, la capitaine pirate les rejoignit d'un pas enjoué. Le meneur la regarda avancer d'un air circonspect, les doigts crispés sur le manche en bois de sa longue lame. Mais la posture menaçante des guerrieros ne fit pas ralentir la Salamandre qui vint passer un bras enthousiaste autour des épaules de Benny. Ce dernier se crispa mais ne s'opposa pas à l'exubérante capitaine.

\- Toujours sur les crocs, hein Hoopu ? ricana Makka. Ces gars-là sont mes amis !

Elle tapa virilement sur la nuque de Benny dont le sourire se tordit un peu sous la force des coups, mais le chef botaniste resta silencieux.

\- Étrangers partir ! grogna le dénommé Hoopu, intransigeant.

\- Ce sont de chics types, j'te dis ! Parole de Salamandre !

Les hommes aux longs arcs s'agitèrent derrière leur meneur, échangeant des regards brillants et des sourires en coin. _« Salamander »_ chuchotèrent-ils à voix basse.

Juste à côté de Marco, Jonas laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. L'adolescent, l'estomac toujours noué d'anticipation, lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Son ami répondit d'un sourire énigmatique.

Le meneur finit par baisser son arme et aussitôt les archers détendirent leurs arcs.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vue, Salamander, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, à la diction étonnante.

Fullis, Alexander et trois autres pirates les rejoignirent. Les guerriers, qui étaient un instant plus tôt à couteaux tirés, les accueillirent avec rire et chaleur, échangeant de viriles poignées de mains, discutant avec entrain comme de vieux camarades réunis après de longues années d'absence. Il fallut deux secondes à Marco pour se remettre de cet inattendu retournement de situation, puis il se mêla au groupe hétéroclite de botanistes, pirates et guerrieros. Makka le tira par la manche et le présenta à Hoopu, le chef de la tribu Zel'ha qui peuplait Isléria.

\- Ce sont des piraaates !

Tous se tournèrent vers la silhouette gracile de Lurug, calfeutré dans le canot à demi-immergé, qui pointait un doigt tremblant sur la Salamandre.

Les guerriers d'Isléria se tendirent.

\- Il n'y a sur cette plage que des amis, déclara Benny avec calme. Si vous n'êtes pas de cet avis, vous pouvez toujours retourner au navire.

\- Je la connais, sa tête est mise à prix ! Vous devez l'arrêter, c'est un monstre !

Avec un grognement furieux, Conrad traversa la plage et balança son poing dans la figure du guide gouvernemental.

.

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

La jungle d'Isléria abondait de plantes et d'arbres exotiques dont les fleurs, les feuilles et parfois même la sève avaient des propriétés médicinales exceptionnelles. Il y avait une sorte d'érable, sur les flancs du volcan éteint, qui pouvait atteindre les cinquante mètres de hauteur et que Hoopu appelait _Abachi_ , dont les feuilles correctement préparées et infusées, donnaient une décoction très efficace contre les maux de ventre. Et au cœur de la jungle poussait une variété jusqu'alors inconnue d'ortie qui, si elle était très urticante à l'état brut, donnait un baume cicatrisant fabuleux après un broyage et une cuisson minutieuse.

La multitude et la diversité de la flore d'Isléria était unique en son genre et avait, par le passé, suscité bien des convoitises.

La tribu Zel'ha avait fait les frais de nombreuses attaques de marchands - ou plutôt, de trafiquants - et avait subi plusieurs tentatives d'invasion de la part de pays voisins. Le peuple de Hoopu n'étant pas très nombreux, ils avaient frôlé l'extinction à deux reprises en l'espace d'un demi-siècle.

Les choses avaient radicalement changé quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'une rumeur s'était soudain propagée dans tout South Blue : _« les sauvages d'Isléria sont des cannibales et des tueurs ! »_. Dès lors, d'affreuses histoires se répandirent : qu'un petit groupe de marchands avait été capturé et sacrifié à une divinité païenne, qu'un explorateur solitaire avait été torturé pendant treize jours consécutifs avant d'être découpé en morceaux et consommé lors d'une orgie collective, que les mères d'Isléria donnaient du sang à leur nourrisson pour attiser au plus tôt leur goût du meurtre, que les sauvages de l'île au volcan scarifiaient leur chair et revêtaient les peaux de leurs victimes pour appeler au Seigneur des Enfers...

Assis devant un feu de camp chaleureux, un délicieux bol de soupe aux courges dans la main, dans l'ambiance festive d'une soirée improvisée devant les chants et les danses traditionnelles de la tribu Zel'ha, Marco s'était demandé comment on pouvait croire à de pareilles absurdités.

\- Maah... plus c'est énorme et sensationnel, plus les gens ont envie d'y croire... avait déclaré Makka avec un sourire en coin.

L'adolescent avait haussé les sourcils, dubitatif.

Juste à côté de lui, Benny et Jonas avaient échangé un regard entendu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette vague de ragots, aussi irréalistes soient-ils, avait instillé la peur dans toute la région. L'île d'Isléria était depuis considérée comme un lieu maudit, que même les plus braves évitent et d'où on ne revient pas. Plus aucun étranger ne venait sur les terres de la tribu, et si d'aventure il y avait des gens assez insensés ou ignorants pour accoster malgré les mises en garde, Hoopu et ses hommes se chargeaient de les faire fuir, jouant les sauvages fous, dangereux - et analphabètes - que la légende décrivait.

Si Marco comprenait que les guerriers profitent de ces racontars pour se protéger, il trouvait tout de même dommage qu'Isléria se ferme aussi catégoriquement aux étrangers. Même s'il savait à présent que l'accueil qu'on leur avait réservé n'était que comédie, il gardait le souvenir de peur brutale qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant.

Seuls les Pirates de la Salamandre faisaient office d'exception aux yeux de la tribu Zel'ha.

Marco ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient rencontrés mais il y avait un lien très fort entre les guerrieros et les pirates. Tous semblaient se connaître personnellement et d'après ce que le jeune homme avait compris, _L'Hermione_ faisait de fréquentes escales à Isléria, leur apportant tissus, vêtements, livres et outils en échange de plantes médicales. La plupart des hommes appelaient Makka _« Salamander »_ avec une note de dévotion dans la voix qui interpellait Marco mais la capitaine s'était contentée d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque.

Les quelques enfants de la tribu papillonnaient autour des forbans, quémandant des histoires à Fullis, faisant des tours pendables à Alexander et harcelant Makka de questions décousues. La capitaine leur répondait parfois, mais la plupart du temps, finissait par hurler et tempêter contre les petits monstres qui lui collaient aux basques. En l'espace de deux semaines, Marco avait assisté plusieurs fois à ce spectacle, à la fois amusé et gêné de cet écho à son propre passé. Gamin, il s'était comporté exactement de la même façon avec la volcanique rousse, lors de leur première rencontre à Luvneel.

\- Marco ! Marco ! Marcooooooo !

Une petite fille aux tresses vénitiennes et aux joues éclaboussées de tâches de rousseur se rua sur lui, suivie de près par trois autres bambins tout aussi bruyants.

\- C'est vrai que tu as déjà vu de la neige ?

\- À quoi ça ressemble ?

\- Est-ce que c'est froid ?

L'adolescent sourit sous cette avalanche de questions. Si le peuple d'Isléria était resté méfiant envers les botanistes malgré les paroles de Makka, cela n'avait duré que les premiers jours. À la fin de la première semaine, les explorateurs étaient parfaitement intégré au quotidien de la tribu et les enfants en particulier s'étaient entichés des hommes de North Blue et de leurs histoires au goût de froid et de mystère.

\- Je dois aller aider Jonas au campement, les enfants, se désola Marco. Mais allez demander à Makka, je sais qu'elle en a déjà vu, de la neige, et pas qu'un peu !

La capitaine allait l'incendier si elle apprenait qu'il lui envoyait les mômes les plus turbulents...

Il sourit à cette idée.

\- Mais tu seras là au feu de camp, ce soir ? demanda la gamine aux tresses avec un air angélique.

\- Oui, Hann, je serais là.

\- Alors, d'accord.

Les gosses repartirent en hurlant _« Salamander »_ à tout va. Marco éclata de rire et prit le chemin du campement.

Hoopu ayant gardé des réserves à l'encontre des botanistes sur les premiers jours de leur mission, Benny avait choisi d'installer leur campement à une certaine distance des habitations de la tribu, afin d'éviter les tensions.

Étant donné qu'Isléria se trouvait dans une zone propice aux tempêtes tropicales - Marco n'était pas prêt de l'oublier ! - son peuple s'était installé sur le flan du volcan éteint. Ils avaient bâti leurs maisons sur la pente Ouest, un chef d'œuvre d'architecture au vu de la déclivité du terrain qui avait laissé Jonas abasourdi. La tribu avait également creusé dans la roche volcanique tout un réseau de galeries qui leur servait de refuge en cas d'ouragan. De plus, leur position en hauteur les mettaient à l'abri des fréquentes inondations lors de la saison des pluies.

Les guerrieros appelaient le volcan _« Koubou »_ , ce qui dans leur dialecte peut signifier « attaque » ou « défense » selon le contexte. Or, trois siècles plus tôt le volcan était à l'apogée de son activité et avait causé bien des ravages, tant humains que matériels. Éteint depuis presque deux cents cinquante ans, le terrible volcan leur offrait à présent une remarquable protection contre les caprices de la météo. La tribu Zel'ha ne pratiquait pas de culte religieux à proprement dit, mais ils _rendaient honneur_ à Koubou, à la fois figure persécutrice et protectrice, à travers des chants et des danses traditionnelles.

Marco redescendit le sentier jusqu'au pied du volcan et s'engagea dans la jungle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignit les longues tentes que les botanistes avaient monté en arc de cercle, comprenant les couchettes ainsi que leur laboratoire mobile. Conrad et Marco avaient demandé à rapprocher le campement depuis que leurs relations avec la tribu s'étaient améliorées mais Benny avait refusé, arguant qu'ici, ils étaient au contact direct des plantes qu'ils étudiaient et que s'il était nécessaire d'avoir un bon contact avec locaux, il ne fallait pas non plus trop se lier à eux.

Dans quatre mois, ils repartaient pour North Blue.

\- J'ai récolté les échantillons que tu m'as demandé, dit Marco en entrant dans la tente principale.

\- Très bien, répondit Jonas d'un air absent, sans relever la tête de son microscope.

L'adolescent ne s'en formalisa pas. La plupart des scientifiques connaissent cet état, où le sujet étudié fascine et accapare toute l'attention au point d'effacer le reste du monde. C'était arrivé à Marco, une fois ou deux.

Il rejoignit le plan de travail où son collègue était installé et sortit précautionneusement les fioles contenant différents échantillons de terre et de roche, les alignant avec soin sur la table. Au bout de quelques instants, Jonas releva la tête de son instrument et sélectionna l'une des fioles pour en examiner le contenu sous la lentille grossissante.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Marco.

Jonas et Benny affichaient un air soucieux depuis deux jours et l'adolescent les avait vu échanger à voix basse tôt ce matin avant que Benny ne s'éclipse du campement.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la prolifération des plantes médicinales sur cette île...

\- C'est vrai qu'on a rarement vu une flore avoir autant d'effets curatifs combinés, admit Marco. Tu penses que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la composition du sol ?

\- Peut-être...

Jonas ne donna pas d'autres précisions et Marco comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? grinça une voix nasillarde.

L'adolescent leva les yeux pour voir le guide Lurug, face à la devanture ouverte de la tente.

\- Ce pour quoi nous sommes ici, rétorqua Marco sans parvenir à cacher son agressivité.

Non seulement l'attitude du guide se faisait plus hautaine et irrespectueuse au fil des jours, mais surtout l'adolescent avait fini par comprendre pourquoi l'équipage était devenu aussi acerbe envers l'agent gouvernemental.

C'était Alban qui avait fini par cracher le morceau : alors qu'il était aux prises avec la tempête tropicale, le jour de leur arrivée à South Blue, Lurug avait exigé que les botanistes abandonnent Marco à son sort, arguant que le Gouvernement n'était pas responsable des bêtises d'un gamin, que le _Saint-Zéphyrius_ était la propriété de la Marine et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de mettre en péril la mission pour si peu. Bien entendu, les explorateurs de Luvneel avaient fait peu de cas de son avis : Conrad avait menacé de balancer le guide à la flotte et ils avaient continué à braver le mauvais temps pour tenter de retrouver leur camarade.

Marco avait été touché par le dévouement de ses amis, mais surtout irrité et insulté par le dédain de l'agent gouvernemental. Il comprenait mieux la rancœur palpable qu'il avait senti à son retour, et l'air furieux que Conrad affichait dès que le guide entrait dans son champ de vision.

\- Ce sont des échantillons de roche volcanique ? s'écria Lurug avec une note hystérique dans la voix.

\- Et alors ? grogna Marco.

\- Alors jeune homme, vous êtes botanistes, pas géologues !

\- La composition d'un sol influe directement sur le développement d'une plante, s'exaspéra l'adolescent.

\- Vous perdez votre temps à jouer avec des cailloux ! Vous...

\- Vous étiez au courant ? coupa Jonas.

Le scientifique se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du guide.

\- Pas vrai ? Vous saviez depuis le début...

L'air grave du botaniste alerta Marco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

Un léger grondement résonna autour d'eux et enfla dans une note grave et profonde. L'adolescent se demandait d'où cela provenait lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Les fioles qu'il avait ramené cliquetèrent sur le plan de travail. Le vrombissement faiblit presque aussitôt avant de s'éteindre et tout revint à la normale.

Marco resta figé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un tremblement de terre ?

\- Non, dit Jonas d'un air sombre. C'est le volcan qui se réveille.


	4. Flamme Maudite (2) Equilibre

**Note 1 :** Ah-ah ! Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? Vous pensiez que cette histoire n'aurait jamais de suite, que je l'avais abandonnée ?

ET BAH NON ! ET TOC !

...

Oui, bon, je fais la maligne, mais en fait _je pleure de honte_. Je me liquéfie de honte et me noie dans mes propres fluides. Je vais aller _me suspendre par les orteils_ au fond d'une contrée glaciale et désertique, _tellement_ j'ai honte.

Un an, un mois et vingt jours. _Ça finira gravé sur ma tombe._

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les raisons de ce retard _(vous pouvez toujours me demander par MP et je me ferais une joie de vous tartiner tous mes doutes existentiels à la figure)_ , je me contenterais de ceci : vous pouvez remercier Aurore D. Heart, c'est (grâce) à cause d'elle et d'un pari stupide que je me suis remuée les fesses à écrire et publier ce chapitre.

Aurore, KEUR SUR TOI !

 **Note 2 :** Le format 'recueil d'OS' est plus ou moins abandonné. Disons qu'il va y avoir des 'arcs', plus ou moins indépendants les uns des autres, qui se suivent. Cette fic prend une ampleur démentielle, et sachez que je suis complètement dépassée par ma propre création. _Un peu comme le Dr Frankenstein._

 **Note 3 :** Je ne suis pas une experte en volcans, ni en botanique. Mes connaissances se limitent à mes vieux souvenirs de SVT et aux recherches que j'ai pu faire sur Internet. Je me suis documentée au mieux, mais ne suis pas à l'abri de raconter une ânerie ou deux - _c'est même relativement certain_ \- ce dont je m'excuse d'avance. Hormis pour le cédénium et ses propriétés mutagènes : là, je peux l'affirmer tout de suite, c'est une pure invention de ma part !

 **Note 4 :** Ce que je raconte sur le Granit Marin est en totale contradiction avec les derniers scans. Mais j'assume.

* * *

 **Flamme Maudite (2)**

 **\- Equilibre -**

\- C'est ri-di-cu-le !

Benny soupira.

D'ordinaire, il se targuait d'être un homme de raison, un scientifique calme et réfléchi, sachant faire preuve de discernement. Ses camarades appréciaient son sang-froid et son sens de la retenue, qui faisaient de lui un bon meneur d'hommes et un chef d'expédition fiable. Mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le tunnel, plus le botaniste regrettait d'avoir demandé à la Salamandre de l'accompagner. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui soit d'une quelconque utilité, mais il n'avait plus aucun doute quant à sa capacité innée à être agaçante.

\- Sérieusement, à quoi tu t'attends ? À ce que je tape la discute avec un _volcan_?

\- Je ne m'attends à rien, contra Benny. Je... prends juste toutes les options en considération.

\- Très scientifique comme démarche.

Malgré son agacement, le botaniste se refusa à répondre. Il ne tenait pas à entrer dans son jeu et à alimenter ses railleries. Et puis, il répugnait à reconnaître qu'elle l'agaçait.

Makka était sans doute une bonne personne. À certains égards.

Il tolérait l'impertinence, la piraterie, et les provocations, mais Benny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une réserve teintée de mépris envers la Salamandre. Sa propension à tourner en dérision toute chose et son habitude à surenchérir les bravades dans les conflits, jusqu'à l'inévitable rupture, avaient déjà de quoi contrarier. Cependant le botaniste avait bien conscience que son animosité prenait source ailleurs.

Dans son affection trop paternaliste pour Marco, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête.

Benny s'était beaucoup trop attaché à ce gosse.

Très tôt, il s'était reconnu dans le gamin qui traînait dans leurs pattes, la tête farcie de rêves et d'aventures. Dans le môme avec le regard plein d'étoiles, qui entraînait les autres enfants de Luvneel dans des jeux et épopées fantastiques directement inspirées des histoires de Norland. La mort du capitaine Montblanc, et la douleur indignée de Marco face à cette injustice avait scellé l'attachement du botaniste au garçon. Le deuil avait finit de les rapprocher.

Quand il avait grandi et s'était intéressé plus sérieusement à l'étude des plantes, Benny l'avait pris sous son aile, persuadant Jonas de prêter ses précieux livres à un adolescent encore naïf et immature, et parlementant avec les membres les plus réticents de l'équipage pour intégrer Marco à leurs expéditions.

Et puis, il avait promis à Deliha de prendre soin de son fils.

Dès leur première rencontre, Makka avait eu une influence aussi bénéfique que nocive sur Marco. Benny gardait une dette envers elle, pour l'éveil et la compréhension du Fruit du Démon de l'enfant. Mais le garçon avait développé une fascination proche de l'obsession pour la Salamandre, que cette dernière s'était amusée à entretenir, entre rebuffades enjôleuses et autorité magnétique. Benny s'était efforcé de protéger l'adolescent de ses propres fantasmes, et la chute avait été moins brutale qu'il ne le craignait, lorsque Marco avait découvert le vrai visage de Makka l'an dernier, à Micqueot.

Cependant, et même si le garçon se pensait guéri de cette attirance malsaine, Benny savait que Marco était encore trop influençable pour rester insensible à la Salamandre. Et au fond de lui, le botaniste ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprocher cette faiblesse à Makka.

\- On va encore crapahuter longtemps comme ça ? se plaignit la pirate.

\- Ça ne devrait plus être très loin...

Le botaniste se serait bien passé des plaintes enfantines de Makka, mais il devait admettre que le terrain se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Ils étaient entrés dans le tunnel une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, et la lumière dansante de sa torche révélait à présent un passage étroit, dont les parois de roche brute semblaient se resserrer sur eux comme un goulet d'étranglement.

\- Et toujours aucun signe de lave en fusion, de cratère fumant, ou d'un quelconque signe d'éruption imminente ! continua Makka, moqueuse.

\- Il fait plus chaud.

\- Quoi ?

\- La température augmente peu à peu à mesure que nous marchons vers le cœur du volcan, expliqua patiemment Benny. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

La pirate le toisa.

\- Je suis une Salamandre, pas un thermomètre ambulant !

Le botaniste leva les yeux au ciel - enfin, au plafond - avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Il doutait de plus en plus du bien-fondé de l'idée de Jonas, au sujet de la capacité de Makka à 'percevoir' le feu et donc à détecter une possible activité volcanique souterraine. C'était également à Jonas qu'il devait l'initiative d'explorer les galeries de tunnels, creusés par la tribu Zel'ha dans la roche même du volcan, pour tenter de trouver des preuves confirmant leur hypothèse d'une éruption à venir.

\- Sans plaisanter, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que le volcan va se réveiller ?

Benny jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, et vit que la pirate s'était immobilisée. Son air crâneur s'était évaporé et elle haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Apparemment, il avait fini par éveiller son intérêt.

Le botaniste se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Sur le versant Nord du volcan. La tribu n'y va jamais, mais il y a là-bas des sources d'eau chaude, fortement concentrées en minéraux volcaniques, et des échappements de gaz toxique qui proviennent sans doute d'une chambre souterraine.

\- Ouais, la tribu ne va jamais sur le versant Nord _à cause_ des Marais Fumants, contra Makka.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Ces Marais existent depuis des générations. À l'époque où Isléria était fréquemment attaquée, par des trafiquants ou des armées voisines, la tribu avait l'habitude de se cacher là-bas, dans le nuage de fumée qui entoure les marécages. Ils ont évité de nombreuses offensives comme ça, mais les Marais sont traîtres. Plusieurs hommes se sont noyés là-bas, dont le père d'Hoopu. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'y vont plus, maintenant que les attaques extérieures se sont calmées.

\- Si ces Marais sont reliés à la chambre magmatique, expliqua Benny, ça veut dire que le volcan ne s'est jamais vraiment éteint : il est juste en état de sommeil.

\- Il n'y a pas eu d'éruption depuis deux cents cinquante ans ! s'emporta Makka.

La jeune femme commençait à s'agiter, piétinant sur place et croisant les bras d'un air farouche. Le botaniste devina qu'elle râlait et trépignait pour cacher son inquiétude. Si la Marine avait autant de mal à mettre la main sur les Pirates de la Salamandre, c'est parce que l'équipage était toujours en mouvement, sillonnant les cinq océans sans distinction et ne s'arrêtant jamais deux fois sur la même île. Au contraire des nouveaux forbans qui écumaient la Route de Tous les Périls en se disputant des territoires, Makka n'avait pas d'attaches.

 _Pas d'attaches connues_.

Benny ne savait pas exactement ce qui liait la pirate et la tribu Zel'ha, mais _« Salamander »_ se positionnait comme une protectrice d'Isléria. Bien entendu, la pirate sauvage et brutale se cachait de cette bien noble intention, mais Benny commençait à la connaître assez pour prétendre la comprendre.

\- Je sais, tempéra-t-il. J'espère me tromper. Mais il vaut mieux vérifier plutôt que de se leurrer dans l'ignorance. Et tu peux peut-être m'y aider.

Makka roula des yeux.

\- Fais gaffe, Benny, tu deviens pédant, _encore_ , railla-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Sauf qu'il y avait comme un faux-contact dans ce sourire. La pirate se remit en marche, arrachant la torche des mains du botaniste et prenant la tête de leur étrange binôme, avec cette exubérance qu'elle affichait comme un masque.

\- Vous, les scientifiques, vous imaginez toujours le pire. Ça vous excite, les scénarios catastrophes, ou quoi ? Je le dis, et le répète, cette idée est complètement ri-di-cu-le !

\- Pourtant tu m'as suivi sans poser de question, rétorqua Benny sans parvenir à réprimer son agacement. Et tu sembles drôlement emballée, tout à coup.

La rousse se retourna juste assez pour que sa longue cicatrice luise sous la lumière de la torche.

\- J'ai encore jamais discuté avec un volcan !

Dix minutes plus tard, la terre se mit à trembler.

.

 _Au Campement._

\- Comment ça, le volcan se réveille ?

Marco dévisagea Jonas, interdit. Le scientifique resta immobile et silencieux, ne lâchant pas des yeux Lurug, qui semblait se ratatiner un peu plus sur lui-même à chaque seconde passée sous le regard imposant du botaniste. L'adolescent était à peu près sûr que le guide gouvernemental allait craquer, fondre en larmes ou piquer une crise de nerfs, quelques que soient les secrets qu'il avait à cacher. Cependant, lorsque Jonas se leva et s'avança vers lui, Lurug se redressa subitement, bombant le torse et relevant les épaules, comme pour essayer de les prendre de haut, malgré sa petite taille.

\- Cessez ces élucubrations, et concentrez-vous sur les plantes ! Vous êtes là pour étudier _les plantes_ ! cracha-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de quitter précipitamment la tente.

Marco resta stupéfait devant cette fuite à peine déguisée. Furieux de ne pas comprendre, il amorça un geste pour le poursuivre, mais Jonas le retint par le bras.

\- Laisse. Il ne peut pas faire grand chose, et il n'ira pas loin tout seul. Il ne sait même pas naviguer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerva l'adolescent. C'est quoi, cette histoire de volcan qui se réveille ?

Il avait la fâcheuse impression d'avoir été tenu à l'écart, et la simple évocation d'éruption volcanique suffisait à faire naître en lui un sentiment d'urgence. Jonas inspira lentement, retira ses lunettes à monture métallique d'un geste calme et entreprit d'en nettoyer méthodiquement les verres avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche.

Son attitude pondérée apaisa quelque peu Marco.

\- Avec Benny, on suspectait quelque chose de bizarre au sujet de cette mission.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le début, expliqua posément Jonas en remettant ses lunettes. Le Gouvernement Mondial, un organisme tentaculaire qui a des projections partout dans le monde, vient demander de l'aide à une petite équipe de botanistes, sur une île perdue dans North Blue. Et qui plus est, organise et finance une laborieuse expédition jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde...

L'adolescent se figea, un peu surpris par cette remarque.

\- On est les meilleurs dans notre domaine ! assena-t-il comme une évidence.

\- C'est vrai, reconnût son aîné avec un sourire fatigué. Mais on a perdu en crédibilité depuis la mort du capitaine Norland.

Marco sentit la colère, vieille compagne révoltée, palpiter dans son cœur au souvenir de l'injustice. Il se retint de dire quelque chose de stupide. Il n'avait rejoint l'équipage que tout récemment, cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'il naviguait avec eux. Mais il avait plusieurs fois entendu les plus anciens membres - ceux qui étaient déjà là du temps de Norland - se plaindre du regard des autres groupes d'explorateurs, et des doutes qu'émettait régulièrement l'Institut Mondial de Botanique, qui avait à plusieurs reprises remis en cause la valeur de leurs études scientifiques et de leurs comptes-rendus d'expéditions.

Quelques uns de leurs articles avaient paru dans des journaux scientifiques, mais l'équipe n'avait pas publié un seul livre depuis la disparition du capitaine Montblanc.

Ce qui, chaque année, conduisait le Roi de Luvneel a réduire un peu plus le financement de l'équipage.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté la mission, dans ce cas ? demanda Marco.

\- Le Roi a refusé de nous écouter. Il n'a pensé qu'à la somme mirobolante offerte par le Gouvernement.

\- C'est un idiot ! cracha l'adolescent avec hargne.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'exécution de Norland, dix ans plus tôt.

\- Je ne te contredirais pas là-dessus, soupira Jonas. Quand nous avons appris, à notre arrivée, que la tribu Zel'ha avait subi de nombreuses persécutions de la part de trafiquants et de politiques véreux à cause de la diversité de sa flore... Benny et moi avons compris que le Gouvernement cherchait à s'accaparer du savoir caché sur cette île sans risquer la vie de ses propres scientifiques. La réputation de la tribu a été judicieusement faite pour tenir les étrangers à l'écart d'Isléria.

\- Il se servent de nous ! s'indigna Marco.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cents pas, rageur. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, ou de casser quelque chose. _Dommage que Lurug soit parti._ L'adolescent se passa furieusement les mains sur la tête, faisant malgré lui l'amalgame entre les manipulations du Gouvernement Mondial et l'injustice commise par le Roi envers Norland. Les politiques n'étaient rien d'autre que des rats capricieux et profiteurs !

Jonas le laissa fulminer en silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Marco s'arrêta entre deux tables de travail et releva la tête vers son camarade.

\- Quel rapport avec le volcan ?

\- Tu l'as toi-même fait remarqué, l'abondance de plantes médicinales sur cette île n'est pas ordinaire.

\- On est sur une île volcanique, sous un climat de type tropical, alors ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant que la flore soit abondante, justifia Marco.

Les volcans sont les distributeurs d'engrais naturels de la terre. Chaque éruption libère une grande quantité de minéraux - comme du fer, du magnésium, du phosphore, du calcium... - qui se répandent sur les sols. Avec le temps, ces particules fertilisent la terre, rendant propice le développement des plantes. Ainsi, même si la flore est complètement détruite au moment-même de l'éruption, elle peut très rapidement se reconstituer si les conditions climatiques le permettent.

\- Sauf que quasiment chaque plante sur cette île peut avoir un effet curatif si on se donne la peine de chercher, et ça, c'est beaucoup plus surprenant.

\- Exact, reconnut Marco. Tu m'as toujours dit que la nature s'équilibre, que pour une plante médicinale, il y en a une de toxique.

Jonas acquiesça.

\- C'est plus une observation personnelle qu'une loi scientifique, mais c'est vrai. Or, cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes là, et nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre trace de poison dans la flore pourtant très diversifiée de l'île. Avec Benny, nous en avons conclu que quelque chose, sur cette île, modifie l'évolution des plantes, et les conduit à développer ces étonnantes propriétés curatives.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé des échantillons de terre et de roche ? demanda Marco. Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il était si intrigué et fasciné par le sujet qu'il en oublia momentanément la question du volcan.

\- Du cédénium.

Marco fronça les sourcils, ça allait au delà de ses connaissances en géologie.

\- C'est un minéral assez rare, qui n'a pas encore été officiellement reconnu, mais Norland en avait déjà trouvé sur GrandLine. Quand il est présent en proportion suffisante dans un sol volcanique, il peut provoquer des mutations génétiques sur la flore, et parfois sur la faune environnante. On a déjà vu ça sur une île de la Route de Tous les Périls, où une fleur appelée IQ pouvait modifier l'évolution des organismes vivants.

\- Donc, c'est le cédénium qui donne aux plantes toutes ces propriétés médicales ! conclut l'adolescent avec enthousiasme.

C'était une découverte fantastique ! Si les propriétés mutagènes du cédénium pouvaient être étudiées et maîtrisées, il serait alors possible de cultiver une large variété de plantes médicinales et de favoriser les recherches dans le domaine pharmaceutique. Les bénéfices seraient multiples et tentaculaires, facilitant l'accès aux soins et permettant l'évolution scientifique.

Sans compter que de tels travaux rendraient aux botanistes de Luvneel leur gloire passée.

\- Le problème, poursuivit Jonas, c'est que le cédénium est aussi fréquemment trouvé à proximité de volcans en activité.

L'impatience de Marco fut aussitôt douchée par la menace silencieuse de volcan.

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas à prouver que le volcan va se réveiller, non ?

\- Non, admit Jonas.

Il remonta distraitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- La réaction de Lurug en revanche, me fait redouter le pire.

.

Benny et Makka avançaient en silence dans les entrailles du volcan, sous la lumière vacillante de la torche. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot depuis presque vingt minutes. La pirate se faisait bien moins bavarde depuis la secousse sismique. Et même si Benny ne regrettait pas les lamentations de la Salamandre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce silence dérangeant. Il y avait quelque chose de pesant à s'aventurer aussi loin et aussi profond, dans un boyau de plus en plus étroit et sinueux. La température augmentait au fil de leur progression et le botaniste sentait la sueur perler sur son front.

Il commençait également à percevoir une odeur de souffre.

À moins que ce ne soit son imagination.

Benny étouffa un grognement, se disant que la prochaine fois, il laisserait à Jonas le soin de mettre en œuvre ses idées foireuses tandis que lui-même resterait paisiblement au camp devant un microscope.

Après un passage particulièrement difficile, où ils avaient dû se contorsionner entre les pans de roche pour avancer, et où Benny avait été à deux doigts de se résigner à faire demi-tour, ils débouchèrent dans une chambre spacieuse, imprégnée d'une odeur forte et acide, qui agressait les narines. La pierre avait un aspect différent ici, sombre et granuleuse, presque noire malgré les flammes de leur torche. Le botaniste fit courir ses doigts sur la surface, regrettant de ne pas avoir de meilleures connaissances en géologie. Ce qu'il voyait ne lui inspirait guère confiance mais il n'avait encore aucune certitude.

Il fallait aller plus loin, plus profond.

\- On devrait conti... Makka ?

La pirate se tenait à deux pas de lui, la main crispée sur la paroi rocheuse, arc-boutée en avant et les épaules agitées de soubresauts. Lorsque Benny s'approcha, il découvrit son visage congestionné de douleur. Instinctivement, il la tira en arrière. La Salamandre recula de deux pas et prit une brusque inspiration. Le regard trouble, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Ça va ?

\- Du granit marin.

Le botaniste observa la roche et se frotta pensivement le menton.

\- Le volcan qui a donné naissance à cette île était sous-marin à l'origine. Il a du prendre forme sur un gisement de granit marin et en faire remonter des filons à la surface, au cours de sa croissance.

Il croisa le regard stupéfait de Makka.

\- C'est plus courant qu'on ne le croit, affirma-t-il. On trouve autant de granit marin à la surface que dans les profondeurs, surtout à South Blue, où les gisements sont nombreux.

Benny se demandait toutefois pourquoi le minerai avait eu un tel effet sur la Salamandre. Certes, le granit marin annulait les pouvoirs des détenteurs de Fruits du Démon, mais la femme avait semblé _souffrir_ à son contact et n'avait pourtant pas cherché à retirer sa main de la paroi rocheuse.

La pirate haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne prouve pas pour autant que le volcan va entrer en éruption.

Un grondement résonna au loin et ils sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Le son roula, grave et sinistre, puis s'amplifia brutalement. Ils s'attrapèrent par le bras pour conserver leur équilibre malgré les violents tremblements. Une pluie de gravillons et de poussière tomba sur eux, manquant d'étouffer leur torche. Puis le phénomène stoppa d'un seul coup, laissant les deux frêles humains figés de peur sous les tonnes et les tonnes de roche au dessus de leur tête.

\- On sort d'ici, décida Benny.

Il croisa le regard tendu de Makka.

\- Et on évacue l'île par précaution, ajouta-t-il.

Le botaniste lâcha son bras mais la pirate se retourna et disparut dans un étroit goulot, plongeant dans le cœur furieux du volcan et emportant avec elle leur seule torche. Benny cria son nom et lâcha une bordée de jurons, se retrouvant seul dans l'obscurité étouffante du tunnel. Il perçut avec une acuité dérangeante la masse de roche qui l'oppressait de toutes parts et la précarité de sa situation. Il serra les dents, c'était une _foutue_ mauvaise idée que d'aller fouiner dans les entrailles d'un volcan possiblement en éveil.

\- Makka ! appela-t-il en s'engageant à son tour dans le goulot.

Il se guida à la faible lueur de la torche devant lui et dut rentrer le ventre pour passer dans l'étroit passage. Il s'écorcha la joue contre une arête affleurante mais ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Il retrouva Makka dans une nouvelle chambre, plus spacieuse que la précédente. La chaleur était poisseuse et cette fois le botaniste n'eut aucun doute sur l'odeur de souffre qui empestait les lieux.

\- Arrête tes conneries, grogna-t-il en la tirant par le bras. On décampe d'ici, en vitesse !

\- Je l'entends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le volcan, je l'entends.

.

\- Il faut évacuer l'île !

\- Ce sont nos terres, nous n'en partirons pas.

Marco se prit la tête dans les mains, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux devant ce dialogue de sourds.

Quand les tremblements avaient repris, Alban et Larno avaient subitement déboulé dans la tente en s'exclamant, paniqués, qu'une longue colonne de fumée s'échappait du volcan. Jonas était sorti pour constater de ses propres yeux, suivi de près par l'adolescent. Très vite tout l'équipage, sauf Benny, s'était réuni et s'en était suivi une longue discussion entre les botanistes, qui étaient en réalité plusieurs à se douter de quelque chose au sujet du volcan, remarqua Marco, non sans une certaine frustration.

Lui n'avait rien vu, ni du comportement suspect de Lurug, ni des Marais Fumants au nord de l'île, ni de l'expédition de leur capitaine dans les tunnels creusés à même le volcan.

Alors que les suspicions prenaient la couleur de certitudes, Conrad avait fulminé contre le guide gouvernemental, bien décidé à le confronter pour faire éclater la vérité et était parti d'un pas furieux vers le navire, suivi par Alban, Massius et quelques autres.

Le reste de l'équipe était remonté au village, afin d'essayer de mettre la tribu en garde. De fil en aiguille, Jonas avait fini par apprendre de la bouche d'Hoopu que les tremblements de terre et les corolles de fumée au sommet du volcan se produisaient de façon épisodique depuis des années. Même si les guerrieros affirmaient que le phénomène était courant, et n'avait augmenté ni en fréquence ni en intensité, la façon dont le visage de Jonas avait brusquement pâli inquiéta Marco plus que tout le reste.

Cependant le peuple d'Isléria, malgré les excellentes relations tissées ces derniers jours avec les hommes de Luvneel, refusait catégoriquement de quitter l'île.

\- _Koubou_ veille sur nous, affirma le chef de tribu, le regard résolu.

\- Mais enfin, c'est un volcan ! C'est dangereux ! s'exclama Marco, frustré de ne pouvoir se faire entendre.

Jonas posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, l'exhortant silencieusement au calme.

\- Vivre sur le flanc du volcan vous protège des tempêtes tropicales et des inondations. Mais votre peuple n'a-t-il pas failli être anéanti il y a quelques siècles, à cause d'une éruption ?

\- _Koubou_ veille sur nous. Qu'il nous protège ou qu'il nous blesse, _Koubou_ veille.

\- Je pensais que la Tribu n'avait pas de religion, s'étonna Jonas.

\- Nous ne croyons pas en Dieu, expliqua Hoopu. Mais nous respectons la Nature, qui est à la fois salvatrice et destructive. La forêt et le volcan. Les plantes et la lave. Nous en avons déjà discuté, mon ami. L'équilibre. Nous ne pouvons profiter des avantages que nous offre la Nature sans accepter les dangers qui l'accompagnent.

\- Je comprends, et je respecte votre philosophie, affirma le botaniste.

Marco, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout.

L'adolescent savait, bien entendu, qu'il n'y a ni Bien ni Mal dans la flore et la faune ; il avait plus d'une fois échangé avec ses camarades sur les multiples façons dont la Nature s'équilibre, il pouvait comprendre cela. Mais l'Homme n'avait pas à être simple spectateur des évènements. L'être humain était doté de raison, sa capacité de réflexion lui permettant d'échapper aux cycles naturels, de prendre des décisions et d'agir pour lui-même, pour sa survie. Ils n'avaient pas à _subir_ le joug de la Nature, et en cela ils étaient différents des animaux.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous juste quitter le flanc du volcan et vous réfugier à l'autre bout de l'île ? proposa Jonas, en désespoir de cause. Vous seriez en sécurité, tout en respectant vos principes.

Un grondement plus grave et profond que les précédents résonna sous leurs pieds, la terre trembla à nouveau, et tout au sommet du volcan, la colonne de fumée s'obscurcit, comme pour illustrer les paroles du botaniste. L'air sembla devenir plus lourd, une forte odeur de souffre se répandit entre les huttes de la tribu, faisant sortir leurs habitants, déjà alertés par la discussion houleuse.

Marco sentit son ventre se nouer d'angoisse.

\- Nous ne bougerons pas, déclara Hoopu sans sourciller.

\- Oh si ! Vous allez foutre le camp et vite ! s'exclama Makka en surgissant au milieu du village.

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, le regard animé d'une flamme furieuse et Marco sentit le feu crépiter sous sa peau. Deux pas plus loin, Benny suivait, le souffle court et les lèvres pincées. L'inquiétude se devinait sur son visage habituellement imperturbable.

La Salamandre pointa un doigt impérieux sur le cratère fumant du volcan :

\- _Ça_ , ce n'est pas un Dieu, ni un Esprit de la Nature. C'est un énorme amas de lave et de roche, de flammes et de cendres, qui va se déverser droit sur vous. Un monstre en colère qui va ravager le village tout entier et vous allez tous _brûler_ si vous ne vous barrez pas en vitesse de l'île !

Hoopu adressa un regard étrange à la pirate, empreint d'une désapprobation douloureuse. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, mais toute aussi résolue que lorsqu'il s'était adressé aux botanistes.

\- Il s'agit de notre vie.

\- _Non !_ trancha la capitaine avec rage. Il s'agit du feu. Le feu qui détruit, le feu qui _brûle_. Je suis allée dans vos tunnels, je suis allée au cœur du volcan, et _je l'ai entendu_. Vous n'avez pas _la moindre chance_ contre _ça_ !

Le chef de la tribu pinça les lèvres et son visage se ferma.

\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi _Salamander_ , notre dette n'est pas oubliée. Mais nous ne quitterons pas nos terres. Nous ne quitterons pas notre foyer.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, le guerriero aux longues tresses noires et la pirate à la demi-chevelure écarlate, tous deux fiers et aveugles, poings serrés, épaules tendues. L'air sembla devenir solide autour d'eux, et les botanistes à proximité reculèrent d'un pas. Des flammes rouges crépitaient sous la peau de Marco, il pouvait _sentir_ la colère de Makka.

Puis il y eut... un déclic, ou _quelque chose_ que l'adolescent n'était pas capable de percevoir, un signal invisible : d'un même geste, d'un unique mouvement, Hoopu détourna la tête et Makka cracha par terre.

\- FULLIS ! hurla la capitaine.

Le second fut soudain là, surgissant de nulle part, et Marco se demanda depuis combien de temps il était présent et à quelle part de la conversation il avait assisté. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la Salamandre fit volte-face et s'éloigna, l'homme en salopette dans son sillage. Le visage de Jonas s'assombrit.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

\- Makka ! Où tu vas ?

\- _L'Hermione_ met les voiles. J'ai pas l'intention d'assister à ce désastre.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Le temps que l'idée imprègne Marco, les deux pirates avaient atteint la sortie du village. Le garçon courut pour les rattraper, à peine conscient de Benny, derrière lui, qui tentait de le retenir.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! s'offusqua l'adolescent. Makka !

La voir s'éloigner agita son cœur d'un vent de panique. La crainte du volcan, l'horreur de l'éruption, que Marco s'efforçait de juguler depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, était en train d'exploser dans sa tête, tempête d'images et déferlement d'adrénaline. La catastrophe approchait à toute allure, imminente et dévastatrice.

Démuni, le garçon ne pouvait rien faire contre l'inéluctable qui se ruait vers eux, tel un monstre en colère. Mais la Salamandre, créature de feu, guerrière insatiable et fière pirate, sa fureur pouvait bien rivaliser avec celle d'un volcan, non ? Les pirates fréquentaient la tribu depuis longtemps, ils connaissaient Isléria presque aussi bien que les guerrieros, ils venaient de la dangereuse et imprévisible GrandLine... S'ils fuyaient, quel espoir pouvait-il bien leur rester ? Quelque chose se révolta, à l'intérieur de Marco ; attisé par l'angoisse et alimenté d'une rancœur mal placée, le cri jaillit de ses poumons :

\- _Makka !_

Ils étaient à l'orée de la forêt, lorsque Marco les rejoignit enfin, à bout de souffle.

\- Tu dois les convaincre ! Tu dois nous aider, insista-t-il. _Tu dois rester !_

La capitaine fit brusquement volte-face, ses mèches rouges crépitant autour de son crâne balafré, et se rua sur Marco, avec un tel incendie dans le regard que le garçon trébucha en arrière. Il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, le dos plaqué contre le tronc d'un arbre - une part étrangement détachée de son esprit nota qu'il s'agissait d'un _Jamalac_ aux fruits déjà mûrs - tandis que la Salamandre fulminait devant lui, sa main acérée dangereusement accrochée sur la gorge du garçon.

\- Je ne dois _rien_ ! Absolument rien ! À personne ! grinça-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait être de feu liquide.

Marco tressaillit.

La femme face à lui était terrible de fureur, pire que la criminelle belliqueuse et hargneuse qu'il avait découvert à Micqueot l'an passé, pire encore que la Salamandre maléfique dévorant hommes et flammes décrite dans les journaux. C'était une créature qui se consumait de rage, ses yeux fendus de pupilles verticales et des écailles écarlates comme des tâches de rousseur sur ses joues.

L'adolescent sentait sa colère. Il la sentait _vraiment_.

Des flammes invisibles s'embrasaient, juste sous sa peau, incendiant ses veines et calcinant ses os. Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec ses flammes bleues de phénix, indolores et réconfortantes. La colère de Makka _le brûlait de l'intérieur_. La panique effervescente se figea en terreur placide, alors que lui venait la pensée qu'il allait brûler vif sous le regard et les doigts de la Salamandre. La gorge comprimée sous sa poigne volcanique, Marco peinait à respirer. Pour la première fois, il eut réellement _peur_ de la pirate

\- Lâche-le ! s'exclama une voix froide, presque glaçante.

L'adolescent mit un moment à reconnaître la voix de Benny. Le chef botaniste se tenait à deux pas, la main crispée sur un revolver brandi à bout portant sur la capitaine pirate.

Le temps sembla se suspendre un bref instant, alors que Marco prenait soudain mesure de la situation : le regard de glace de Benny et son air déterminé, l'éclat de l'arme à feu dont la bouche béante pointait sur la cicatrice de Makka, le visage pâle et horrifié de Jonas un peu plus loin, les doigts de Fullis déjà serrés sur la poignée de son sabre encore à sa ceinture... et le garçon réalisa, non sans un certain trouble, qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ en train de prendre feu _juste_ à cause de la colère de la Salamandre.

Après tout, son Fruit du Démon l'avait rendu insensible aux flammes, les siennes autant que les autres. Même s'il flottait dans l'air une odeur de feu et de danger, Marco ne risquait rien.

Alors, le temps reprit son cours.

\- J'espère pour toi que ce sont des balles en Granit Marin, siffla Makka à l'intention de Benny, qui ne sourcilla même pas.

 _Alors que_ , songea Marco _, ça n'existe pas les balles en Granit Marin_. Enfin, pas qu'il sache. Fullis dégaina son sabre et dans un ample mouvement qui ressemblait à un pas de danse, apposa le fil de sa lame contre la gorge de Benny.

\- Du calme, souffla la voix posée - bien que légèrement tremblante - de Jonas. Il est inutile d'en arriver là.

Mais aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste, chacun refusant de lâcher du terrain, persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. Marco frissonna, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être amis ?

\- Makka, croassa-t-il, la trachée comprimée par la main de la capitaine.

Elle tourna lentement son regard vers lui, les pupilles verticales de la Salamandre porteuses d'une menace même pas voilée.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement, et Makka, si proche de l'état animal, devait percevoir sa peur, pourtant l'adolescent poursuivit, presque sans faillir :

\- Tu vas vraiment les abandonner à leur sort, souffla-t-il tout bas, si bas que même Benny devait avoir du mal à l'entendre. Hoopu, Daana, Laon, Maera, Hann... Tu vas les laisser ?

La pirate cligna ses yeux et les écailles sur ses joues s'estompèrent dans la lumière du soleil.

\- Je ne peux pas défaire leur Foi, dit-elle avec une voix douloureuse. Et je ne veux pas les regarder _brûler_. Je... Je ne peux pas.

Son regard se fit lointain, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir.

\- Mais tu pourrais aider, bafouilla Marco avec désespoir. Tu es comme moi, tu es insensible au Feu. Ensemble, on...

\- C'est autant une grâce qu'une malédiction, petit phénix, trancha Makka d'une voix neutre.

Elle relâcha l'adolescent - qui se sentit glisser au sol sans pouvoir maîtriser ses jambes - et se retourna sans un regard pour Benny et son revolver. Un instant plus tard, Fullis avait disparu avec elle dans les tréfonds de la jungle.

Le garçon demeura immobile, affalé au pied du _Jamalac_ , la gorge en feu et incapable de bouger. Sous le choc. Il releva un regard implorant vers Benny, qui remettait lentement son revolver à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Rejoins les autres Marco, dit son capitaine d'une voix étrangement vide et détachée. Allez au campement et rassemblez tout l'équipement. Préparez le navire à appareiller.

\- Et la Tribu ?

\- Jonas et moi allons essayer de les convaincre d'évacuer.

 _Essayer_. C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, apparemment.

.

Marco poussa un grognement sonore en laissant tomber le lourd paquet qu'il venait de transporter depuis le Campement.

Les autres botanistes s'affairaient tout autour de lui, classant les échantillons récoltés dans la jungle, scellant les énormes caisses contenant leurs instruments scientifiques, vérifiant les stocks de vivres... Alban dirigeait la fourmilière d'une main de fer, habitué à gérer les embarquements, déjà au temps de Norland. Mais aujourd'hui, un sentiment d'urgence flottait au dessus de l'équipage. Massius trébucha et fit tomber l'un de leurs microscopes, qui explosa en mille morceaux sur le pont. Plus loin, Larno gueulait contre Ruben et Aniem au sujet d'une tente mal pliée. Conrad tenait Lurug par le bras, visiblement furieux. Et en arrière plan, l'imposante silhouette du volcan crachait toujours une longue et épaisse colonne de fumée, à présent noire comme du charbon.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à _L'Hermione_ , amarrée non loin, et dont le pont était aussi agité que le leur. Il ne vit pas Makka, ni Fullis et quelque chose en lui se crispa, de voir les Pirates de la Salamandre prendre la fuite.

Un frisson traversa son échine.

Soudain, la cohue autour de lui s'assourdit. Les éclats de voix, le bruit des pas, le choc des caisses et des paquets, tous les sons s'estompèrent, l'enfermant dans une bulle de silence que même sa propre respiration ne pouvait traverser. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le sommet fumant du volcan et tout au fond de ses tripes, quelque chose se noua douloureusement.

Le phénix sut, instantanément, et sans le moindre doute.

Une déflagration assourdissante éclata dans les airs, en un rugissement de violence qui résonna jusque dans les os de Marco, et sembla fragmenter l'atmosphère, brisant la réalité du monde.

L'île toute entière trembla et les secousses firent tanguer le navire. Les hommes, surpris, vacillèrent sur les pieds et en relevant la tête, découvrirent le volcan, dissimulé derrière un nuage de cendres opaques. Le panache volcanique gonfla comme un ballon, se hérissa comme un monstre en colère, prenant des proportions démesurées, si énormes que la conscience humaine ne pouvait les appréhender. Les botanistes se figèrent sur place, silencieux et vides, alors que les nuées ardentes se ruaient sur les flancs du volcan, déluge de cendres, de roches et de flammes, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Droit vers le village. Droit vers Benny et Jonas.

Le cri du phénix retentit, résonna dans les cœurs.

Alban, Conrad, Larno, Massius, Ruben et tous les autres s'éveillèrent, juste à temps pour voir l'oiseau de flammes bleues quitter le navire et voler à toute allure vers le village. Aussitôt, les corps se mirent en mouvement et les cris résonnèrent. Sans même se concerter, les botanistes s'organisèrent, terminant de ranger le matériel, préparant le navire à lever l'ancre, tandis qu'un petit groupe retournait à terre, déterminé à ramener le plus de monde possible à bord.

Marco avait à peine eu conscience de sa transformation. Il était juste devenu phénix, sans pensées ni décisions ; seul le besoin, primaire et animal, de secourir les siens.

Il atterrit au cœur du village, au milieu de la cohue la plus totale. Un homme tenant pas moins de trois enfants, dans ses bras et sur son dos, passa en trombe devant le phénix, sans paraître le voir. Sur le pas de sa porte, une vieillarde aux rides figées d'horreur dévisageait bouche-bée le monstre de cendres qui approchait en rugissant. Plus loin, une jeune femme était effondrée au sol au milieu de fruits renversés et écrasés, la bouche ouverte sur un cri déchirant, à peine audible dans la panique générale.

Benny et Jonas n'étaient nulle part en vue.

\- Marco ! gémit une gamine en larmes, se ruant sur le phénix.

\- Hann, non !

Il reprit forme humaine mais la fillette, terrorisée, s'était déjà jetée sur ses ailes enflammées. Son cri de douleur, lorsqu'elle se brûla sur les flammes bleues, déchira le cœur de Marco. Horrifié et coupable, l'adolescent se pencha sur elle lorsqu'une obscurité brûlante tomba subitement sur eux. Un nuage aussi bouillant que le soleil englouti tout le village, les plongeant dans une nuit incandescente. D'instinct, il fit une barrière de son propre corps pour protéger la gamine de la nuée ardente. Même sous peau humaine, il ne craignait pas la brûlure des cendres et de la roche en fusion.

Ses poumons cependant, souffrirent de la fumée et ses yeux brûlèrent dans le souffle fétide du volcan. Il se redressa à demi, la nécessité de fuir ancrée dans ses tripes, et aperçut dans le nuage de cendres, un bloc de roche de la taille d'une armoire dévaler la pente sur eux. Sans réfléchir, il bondit, abandonnant la petite fille derrière lui, et redevint phénix à l'instant où il percuta de plein fouet le rocher. La force animale du Zoan lui permit de dévier la trajectoire du bloc, lequel alla heurter une hutte voisine qui explosa sous le choc. La moitié du corps engourdie de douleur, Marco retrouva sa peau humaine, agrippa la gamine et dévala la pente à toute allure. Il courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais courut, discernant à peine son chemin dans le nuage opaque de fumée, la terre couverte de cendres défilant sous ses pieds.

La fillette gigotait dans ses bras, disait quelque chose, ou bien hurlait. D'autres silhouettes courraient à ses côtés. Mais Marco ne percevait plus rien, pas même le rugissement du volcan qui tempêtait encore dans leur dos. Détaché de ses sens, seulement porté par une peur impérieuse et totalitaire, par l'instinct animal et humain le poussant à fuir, à courir plus vite, plus loin, encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, peu importe la fatigue, la douleur ou la raison. Juste courir.

Le sable succéda à la terre, mais les cendres étaient toujours là, et bientôt l'eau de mer.

Marco continua de courir, insensible à la faiblesse qui l'envahissait déjà d'être immergé. Lorsqu'il réalisa que son fruit du démon allait le faire se noyer, le phénix se brisa sous la panique. Il n'avait plus nulle part où fuir, piégé entre le volcan et l'océan, les cieux lui étant inaccessibles. Il ne pouvait pas s'envoler depuis les flots, et la gamine dans ses bras allait brûler vive s'il cherchait à se transformer.

\- Ici ! beugla une voix.

Dans la brume noire de cendres et d'écume, l'adolescent aperçut la forme d'une barque, qui se précisa alors qu'il perdait pied et que l'eau salée s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. Des mains solides le hissèrent presque aussitôt hors des flots et il se retrouva à bord de la frêle embarcation en compagnie d'Alexander et d'un autre pirate du nom de Phoebus.

Hann gisait à ses côtés, tremblante et gémissante, mais bel et bien vivante.

Redressant la tête, Marco vit deux autres barques, chargés de pirates, de botanistes et de membres de la Tribu. Dans leur course aveugle, ils avaient rejoint la crique où _L'Hermione_ et le _Saint-Zéphyrius_ étaient amarrés. Les deux bâtiments s'étaient éloignés de plusieurs encablures, fuyant le nuage de cendres qui se répandait déjà sur la côte, mais restant suffisamment près des canaux de sauvetage. Ignorant son épuisement, porté par l'adrénaline, Marco rama de toutes ses forces avec Alexander et Phoebus pour rallier _L'Hermione_. Il ne s'autorisa à souffler qu'une fois monté sur le pont du navire pirate.

Alors il observa Isléria, et le spectacle de l'île engloutie par le panache volcanique le pétrifia sur place. On ne voyait plus rien, ni de la plage, ni de la jungle, et encore moins du village. Seul le sommet du volcan, rougeoyant, était visible entre les deux masses nuageuses : la nuée de cendres et de roches qui recouvrait l'île, et le nuage de fumée et de gaz qui formait un champignon vénéneux dans les cieux. Rien ne pouvait survivre à cela, et il doutait même que l'île puisse être à nouveau habitable un jour.

\- Par ici, aidez-nous !

Marco reprit contact avec l'agitation effervescente du pont, et rejoignit un petit groupe d'hommes, occupés à remonter à bord les silhouettes vacillantes de Fullis et Makka.

Le second en salopette était blessé, le bras gauche couvert de sang mais toujours mobile, la cheville droite formant un angle déplaisant et une vilaine plaie sur le front. La capitaine se tenait debout, apparemment indemne, mais ses vêtements en grande partie calcinés révélaient de vilaines marques de brûlures sur son dos, son torse, ses bras. Un frisson d'horreur traversa Marco, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que les blessures de la Salamandre étaient _anciennes_ , et cicatrisées.

Alors que les pirates s'agitaient autour de Fullis, l'adolescent ne put décrocher son regard de Makka. Si la chemise déchirée dévoilait la poitrine de la jeune femme, il n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour les marques, qui semblaient recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau visible, et il se demanda _comment_ la Salamandre, pourtant insensible aux flammes, pouvait porter de tels stigmates.

\- Capitaine ! s'exclama soudain Phoebus. Couvrez-vous !

Le pirate passa sa propre chemise à Makka, qui l'enfila d'un air distrait, les yeux fixés sur le volcan en pleine éruption. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis son arrivée à bord, une expression fascinée et douloureuse sur le visage.

Phoebus dévisagea Marco d'un drôle d'air, avant de se pencher à son tour vers Fullis.

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, le phénix explora le pont du bateau de long en large, reconnaissant dans la foule les visages de Conrad, Larno et Ruben, mais ne vit nulle trace de Benny et Jonas. Il passa devant des enfants en pleurs, vit des visages couverts de cloques, slaloma entre les pleurs et les cris. Quand il interrogea les autres autour de lui, personne ne se souvint les avoir vu.

\- C'était la panique aussi, gémit Ruben avec angoisse.

\- Allons ! Ils sont probablement à bord du Saint-Zéphyrius ! s'exclama Conrad avec une force qui dissimulait mal ses propres craintes.

\- Je vais voir, décida Marco.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu l'empêcher, le garçon sauta par dessus bord et se changea en phénix. Il vola jusqu'au navire des botanistes, qui voguait à moins d'un mile de là, et se posa sur le bastingage, reprenant forme humaine avant de sauter sur le pont.

Son équipage, ainsi que quelques pirates rescapés, se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui, les lèvres débordant de questions, de noms et de demandes empressées. Il ignora chacun d'eux et cria :

\- Où sont Benny et Jonas ?!

\- Je vais bien, annonça le capitaine botaniste en émergeant de la foule rassemblée autour du garçon. Et Jonas aussi. Il a respiré pas mal de fumée, mais il s'en sortira sans dommages.

Le regard de Benny se fit plus acéré.

\- On était déjà en route pour rejoindre la côte, avec les quelques villageois ayant accepté de nous suivre, lorsque le volcan s'est réveillé. Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, _sombre imbécile_ , de foncer tête baissée en plein dans l'éruption ?

.

Affalé dans un coin, presque inconscient de douleur, Hoopu observait la destruction de son île. Au milieu des flammes qui brûlaient et des blessures qui ne guérissaient pas, le fier guerrier gémit.

 _L'équilibre était rompu._

* * *

 **Note :** J'ai pris quelques libertés au sujet de l'éruption dans ce chapitre.

Une _éruption explosive_ , telle que je la décris ici, est semblable à celle qui a détruit Pompéi en 79, et est bien trop violente pour laisser des survivants. Que ce soit clair, aucun homme ne peut gagner la course contre une nuée ardente. Appelez cela un caprice d'auteur, une nécessité scénaristique ou une licence littéraire, comme vous voulez.

 ***Voix de la Mauvaise Foi*** : Bon bah, à l'année prochaine !

 _(Non, je déconne) (Enfin, j'espère)_


End file.
